Harry Potter and the Ring of Solomon
by Sandra-Jo
Summary: As Harry enters his 5th year at Hogwarts, he has to deal with friends, feelings, school, his O.W.L.S. and oh yea..the fact that Voldemort has found a new way to make life even more..um.. interesting HHR flames welcome! (and maybe a review? please?)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've already written the first 8 chapters of this story and will be releasing them every other day so that I have a chance to write some more and it won't leave ya'll hanging too long. Now that I've said that, let's discuss reviews. I'd appreciate it if you review, but I'm not going to force ya with idle threats because I hate it when other people do that in their stories. Flames are ok as long as they are genuine critiques and not "your story is stupid you stupid person" things.  
  
And lastly.I do not own Harry Potter, although I sure wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been a long summer for one particular 14 year old boy locked in a small bedroom at number four, Privet Drive. And the worst part was that it was only half over.  
  
Harry sat at his desk.careful not to hit the table's front leg on the left side.it was very loose and in danger of being knocked over. "That's all I need," Harry Potter thought, "for the desk to fall over and crash." Then the Dursley's would come running and notice not only that he had woken everyone in the house up with the noise, but he had his school books and homework parchments laying all over. This would be disastrous to Harry. The Dursley's did not like the idea at all that Harry was a wizard and would stop at absolutely nothing to prevent him from having anything to do with magic while he was staying at their house.  
  
It had been bad enough at the beginning of the summer when he got back to Privet Drive. But then Professor Dumbledore had sent an owl to Vernon Dursley in attempt to explain to him all that had happened during the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His uncle had been so mad. He crumpled up the letter in front of Harry and tossed it into the fire. He then stormed over to Harry and looked him straight in the eye, not even an inch from his face. "Why couldn't you die like a normal person. All you are is a freak. Go to the bedroom we are so graciously providing you"  
  
Two days after that, Harry had been locked in his room again with the windows gated and the door bolted receiving his food through a slot cut in the door, much of like after Dobby the House Elf had dumped the desert on a business client of Mr. Dursley's and they had blamed it on Harry. Harry would not have minded this treatment at all.he did not mind not having contact with his extended family except for the once a day he was allowed out to use the privy. He only wished that they had remembered to give him meals more than once every two to three days. And at that, to give him more than day old porridge or moldy bread. He had been noticing in his closet mirror that lately his cousin, Dudley's castoffs were hanging off his already thin frame a lot more that usual. His mirror also revealed his deeply inset eyes bordered by dark black circles. His once twinkling emerald eyes were now only a dull green. Getting back to his beloved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the top things keeping him going.  
  
Harry looked over at his bedside clock as it blinked "1:00" with the date at "7/25." He looked back down at his books..his mind barley able to focus. He had not been able to sleep as of late reliving the events of Voldemort's return every time he closed his eyes. Professor Dumbledore had given him a supply of Dreamless Sleep potion before he left for the summer, but his uncle had seen him use it once and ripped it from his hands. Harry had not been able to sufficiently come up with a story to satisfy his uncle on what it was, so he threw the potion at Harry, the bottle breaking on impact. The good news was he was able to block his face with his arms..the last thing he needed is another scar there. The bad news was that it broke on his arms and he was barley able to stop the bleeding. He was at least glad that it stayed cool where he lived so that he could cover up the wounds with a long sleeve shirt and when he got back to school, the inevitable scars would be covered by his school robes. The incident had also led to a complete search of Harry's room for any wizard contraband.none other was found though because it was safely tucked either in his trunk in the cupboard downstairs or under the loose floorboard in his room  
  
As his mind wondered away from his History of Magic essay in front of him, he picked up an envelope that Hermione had sent to him the night before the bars on his windows went up. He had read the newspaper clipping and the enclosed letter more times than years he had been alive since receiving it. First, he carefully pulled out the article and read:  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns  
It seems as though the Ministry of Magic has its work cut out for it  
Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent writes. Reports have been  
circulating of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. According to first  
hand accounts from this reporter, the Dark Lord was returned to his  
body when no other than Peter Pettigrew made the potion to revive him.  
Pettigrew's parents were not able to be reached for comment. Harry  
Potter, the young man who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 13 years  
ago, was also a witness to the dark ceremony. With the Tri-Wizard's  
cup being turned into a portkey, he was transported to the site with  
another student after touching it at the conclusion of the third task.  
The second student was killed immediately after arriving by Pettigrew.  
After the rebirth ceremony, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tortured the young  
Potter before forcing him to duel. Potter lived up to his reputation  
and held his own against the dark lord. He was able to break free and  
avoid many curses being thrown at him by many death eaters as he ran to  
grab the arm of the second student then grabbed the handle of the cup  
which transported him back to Hogwarts.  
  
Some details and names of this event are not being revealed do to  
security reasons. The Ministry of Magic has yet to comment.  
  
Harry reread the article a couple of times before turning to Hermione's letter. He had felt so alone with him being the only one to tell about the event. And then only a few people really believed him. But she had actually seen it with him. He wondered if she had the same nightmares. He shook the thoughts out of his head, picked up the letter and started reading.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Ok.first of all..please please please don't be mad at me. I know that  
when you read the article you are going to be furious that your name  
was mentioned, but Professor Dumbledore felt it best. He read through  
it before he allowed anything to be published. He said that it gives  
people hope. It makes them feel like there is someone out there that  
cares about them. And I know you don't like it, Harry, but you are  
the People's Champion.  
  
Now.second.how Rita Skeeter saw what she did. She was inside of the  
Tri-Wizard's cup Harry but didn't get transported until you and Cedric  
touched it because of what she is. She heard and saw it all. She  
wanted to be in there to get the "very first reactions from the  
winner." I found this out as soon as I got to London and let her out.  
I think whatever she saw.and you saw changed her. When she was up in  
the Hospital Wing that day that I captured her, she was about to  
transform from her beetle form and let everyone know that she could  
back up your story. Well.I didn't know.I wouldn't have.but that's the  
past. As soon as I let her out and she told me her story, and I knew  
I had to have her tell Professor Dumbledore. He immediately came to  
my parents house and listened intently to her story. The Professor  
said that her account was too close to what you had revealed for her  
not to have been there as well. He asked if she would write one last  
article.he understands the unbelievable power of the press. He wrote  
your aunt and uncle right away asking them permission if he could  
print your name.  
  
"That explained a lot," Harry thought. "Now I understand why the Dursley's were so anxious to keep me in this one room. They probably thought a muggle would get a hold of The Daily Prophet, see my name, put two and two together and tell the world about how they were harboring a wizard."  
  
When the Professor did not hear back from them, he turned to Sirius.  
It was he that gave permission for your name to be printed. And  
you'll never guess Harry.after the article was printed, Cornelius  
Fudge at the Ministry of Magic suddenly made a statement stating that  
Lord Voldemort (they even used his name!) was back and gaining  
strength. They also made one more announcement that day. Sirius is  
free Harry.free! Cornelius Fudge said that new evidence had been  
found that cleared his name. Fudge then muttered something about  
offering him their "deepest apologies" for accusing him of killing  
Wormtail. Only thing is, nobody knows where he is. My theory is that  
he is still in hiding, waiting for the right time to reappear.  
  
But anyways.the Ministry of Magic has taken Rita Skeeter in for more  
questioning. I don't know why they are trusting her word over yours  
after all that she wrote last year. I think they are going to fine  
her pretty heavily for being an unregistered animagus, but that's not  
half of what they could do. I think they have their plate too full  
right now to mess with anything else.and Professor Dumbledore might  
have had a word or two with them also.  
  
Well, I've rambled on for long enough now. Please stay safe.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. He did so every time he read her letter. Sirius was free. The Ministry had accepted that Lord Voldemort had returned. As grim as things seemed, at least there was a glimmer of hope in the air. He carefully folded the letter and the article back along its original creases and slid the two items into the envelope. Harry picked up his quill and again started reading his History of Magic book again, but as it always seemed when he approached that topic, his eyes involuntarily closed and his head lay resting on the desk.  
  
**********************  
  
The new morning seemed like any other. The birds were twirping right outside the bared windows where the sunlight was just starting to shine through. Harry had accidentally fallen asleep on his books while studying from the night before.  
  
A violent twinge went through the scar on the young man's forehead as he jerked awake. He had been dreaming again about his parent's death that Halloween night so many years ago, so he was thankful to be awake. But as his head cleared from suddenly being awaken from his slumber, he soon realized that the pain in his scar was not the only reason he woke up. Downstairs, he heard a loud roar. Then another. Harry suddenly heard the sounds of screaming. He could recognize his Uncle's yells with a mix of his Aunt's screams and his cousin's sobs along with other voices that he did not recognize.  
  
"He is ours.we are sick of your kind and he is staying here where we can control him and his actions. Leave now you freaks of nature!" Vernon Dursley yelled.  
  
"He is coming with us.and nothing you can do will stop us from doing what we need to do. The Dark Lord wants him dead and we must take him," said the rumbling voice. It almost sounded familiar, but Harry had only heard one other voice so dark.  
  
Then the stomping of feet to what sounded like the first stair or two of the staircase. "That boy is not fit to live in anyone's world. The only thing a hellion like him is good for is work and punishment," came from Harry's Uncle.  
  
"Move aside," was yelled from another gruff voice.  
  
Then the undeniable sound of someone being thrown up against a wall. A scream. Then silence.  
  
The next sound that Harry heard was the pounding of footsteps up the stairs. Each step seemed to vibrate the house more and more. Someone was coming upstairs and they were coming for him. Harry suddenly remembered the reverberations of the footsteps of when Lord Voldemort walked up the stairs that fateful night towards himself and his mother from his constant nightmares. This was not going to happen again  
  
Despite the fact that his tired frame was weak from the summer's events and that his scar was pounding so hard that his vision was blurry even through his glasses, Harry said out loud, nearly screaming, "I am going to stand this time and defend myself. He is not going to take away what my mother and father fought so hard to protect!"  
  
With that, Harry forced himself out of his desk char, grabbed his wand (which thankfully he had left on the table from polishing it the night before) and stood at attention in front of the door, his had outstretched ready to act. The footsteps kept pounding until they stopped directly in front of his door. A voice outside of his room muttered something to low for Harry to hear what they were saying, but all of the locks on the door clicked open at once. Harry stared at the door handle as it slowly started to turn.then as the door started to open.  
  
"Stupefy" was the only thing that Harry thought of to yell hoping it would be enough to save him from what was on the other side. Right as the words left his mouth, the door opened enough to see who was on the other side. Horror came across Harry's face as he yelled at his intended target.  
  
"Sirius.noooo!!!"  
  
The next thing that Harry saw was the door to his room slamming shut just as the curse hit it. The door was shattered like it had been cut apart by a thousand knives. On the other side was his godfather, kneeling down with his face looking towards the outer wall trying to protect himself from the flying debris. Harry kneeled down and looked towards Sirius, weaker then ever before from the strength of the charm that he had just cast. The fact that his scar was pounding unbelievably harder was not helping either. His eyes were constantly going in and out of focus as he strained to see if his godfather was alright.  
  
"Sirius.please be alright.I'm so sorry," Harry pleaded as a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
A sense of relief went through him as he saw Sirius stand up and look at him. But there was a look in his godfather's eyes that immediately scared him. Sirius quickly walked over to where Harry was, his godfather's skin scratched, torn and slightly bleeding from the flying fragments of the door. He helped Harry to his feet and held him close.  
  
"Thank Merlin we got here in time. If I had lost you too I would not have been able to live with myself any longer. And thank goodness for quick reflexes. What did you think you were doing throwing something like that at the door?"  
  
"I.I thought you were him.the footsteps up the stairs.I was so scared." Harry looked up in his godfather's worried eyes. "Wait.what do you mean get here in time?"  
  
Sirius's mood sobered very fast. "Harry, Voldemort knows where you are.someone in the Ministry tipped him off.he is outside Surrey."  
  
At this, all the blood rushed from Harry's face. This explained why his forehead had been pounding. Sirius had to catch him and hold tight so he would not fall back to his knees.  
  
"He has tripped the warning charms that were placed outside of town. We need to get you out Harry.NOW. He is coming fast."  
  
"But what about the Dursley's? If he is coming here, they will be in danger as well. I will not have anyone else hurt." Harry closed his eyes and cringed, ".or die on my account."  
  
"Dumbledore has powerful friends in the Ministry too. He got the Dursley fireplace hooked up to the Floo network almost immediately after he found out and is getting them out using it in downstairs fireplace. He placed a temporary memory charm on them so that they would not let their closed mindedness hamper themselves from getting to safety."  
  
Harry could hardly believe his ears. His worst nightmares were coming true. If Voldemort could find him at number four, Privet Drive, he could be found anywhere. Harry quickly had a burst of adrenaline run through his system when he heard the news. He quickly began surveying his room grabbing only his most prized possessions: the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year, his father's invisibility cloak and his Firebolt. "Thank goodness that Hedwig is at Ron's at the moment," Harry thought. Sirius was quickly gathering Harry's books off the desk. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion now for Harry as they started down the staircase. When the two had reached the bottom, Harry saw Albus Dumbledore throwing Floo Powder into the fireplace and yelling "Shrieking Shack" as he pushed the last Dursley, Dudley, through the roaring fire that appeared.  
  
Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore as he finished this task. He seemed like he had aged 10 years since school ended. The circles around his eyes and new wrinkles on his face told the story that he had probably had as much rest as Harry this summer. The twinkle in his eyes were no longer there.instead they were dull and lifeless, much like he was running on automatic pilot. Harry did, though, hear an audible sigh as the Professor met his gaze.  
  
"Thank Merlin," the Professor muttered in Harry's direction. He quickly went over to the Harry's side and pushed on his back, leading his towards the fireplace. As Harry let Professor Dumbledore lead him to the fireplace, he clutched the items in his possession very closely for Harry did not like traveling by Floo Powder at all. If it were not such a dire situation, he would have probably petitioned the two elders there to go on the Knight Bus or portkey or by some other method. But Harry knew this was the only way to get out safe at this point.  
  
"Where is your trunk," yelled Sirius. Harry pointed towards the cupboard. His godfather immediately went towards the cupboard door and kicked it down. The last thing Harry saw as he was being pushed into the fireplace is Sirius dragging out his trunk and kicking it open. He then heard, "Shrieking Shack" yelled from Professor Dumbledore and the world started to whiz by in front of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Just wondering...anyone actually reading? Love to hear from ya!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry watched the fireplaces whiz by. When the scenes in front of him started to slow down, he squenched his eyes together because he knew what was coming. He landed with a hard thud next to the Dursley's when he finally transported to his final destination. His adopted family stared horridly at him as he rubbed his head from where it had hit the hearth as he had fallen out. It was obvious to Harry that their memory charm had worn off. His uncle who was the first to speak.  
  
"How dare you....forcing us to come to this place, boy," Vernon Dursley roared.  
  
"But I didn't....didn't the Professor tell you danger was coming?....you needed...."  
  
Harry was unable to finish his sentence for his uncle had picked up his small frame and threw him against a wall, knocking the breath out of him. A small trickle of blood fell from his mouth and he rapped his arms around his chest in pain. As he gained his composure, his eyes became narrow slits as a staring contest with his uncle commenced.  
  
His uncle broke the stair and smiled only when he looked to where Harry had been before and saw his wand and other prized possessions. As he put his foot down hard on the wand to crush it, Harry painfully scurried across the room to grab it from under his feet. He got there not a moment too soon, but his hand was crushed under his uncle's gigantic foot. Through the excruciating pain, all he could think was the wand was ok and he wouldn't have to invest in spell-o-tape. Humor was all that Harry had to fall back on at this point. "Where is Sirius and Professor Dumbledore?" he thought.  
  
He then looked at his Aunt, tears forming in his eyes but he refused to let them have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. She was holding his beloved photo album.  
  
"So....what do we have here?" as she turned to the first, then quickly to the second page. Harry knew exactly what was on that page because he had stared at it thousands of times. It was the beloved picture of himself with his mom and dad. She slightly jumped as the picture started waving back at her. A barley audible gasp from Harry was heard.  
  
"Like this picture do you Harry?" she said as she fingered the page. Horror tore across Harry's face as she lifted it up, knowing what she was about to do. He heard himself screaming....pleading as everything seemed to go in slow motion as the page started to rip strait into the middle of the picture. His aunt only uttered an "oops" as an evil smile spread across her face. As she dropped the picture, the crowd of people watched it float as if it was a feather to the floor.  
  
The moment the paper hit the floor, a familiar roar came from the fireplace. The Dursley's jumped back against the wall at the sound and sight of it all. Harry was oblivious to his godfather backing out of the fireplace struggling with Harry's trunk. The only thing he was focused on was the half of the picture lying on the floor. He picked it up and held it closely to his chest as the tears silently started to run down his cheeks.  
  
"Finally....we were making sure that everything was secure so that he couldn't trace where we had gone. Is everyone alri...." Sirius broke off as he turned around and quickly surveyed the scene. He looked over at Harry who was rocking back and forth with the torn page clenched in his hands against his chest then over to Petunia Dursley holding the photo album. A fire fermented in his gut as he turned his attention back on the shaking Harry. He walked over to where Harry was; his face turned away from his grandfather so that he wouldn't see. Sirius kneeled down beside Harry and placed his hand on his chin and tried to pull Harry's face to look at him but Harry resisted.  
  
"It will be ok, son."  
  
With that, Harry let his face turn towards Sirius and they locked eyes. The pain in Harry's once twinkling emerald green eyes, the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and the bruise forming on his swollen cheek were only magnified by the silent tears.  
  
Sirius let go of Harry and stood up....his anger and attention now focused on the Dursley's. He slowly walked over to Petunia Dursley, snatched the album out of her hands, closed it shut and slid it over to Harry. He squatted down in front of Vernon Dursley, and finally broke the silence.  
  
"How dare you touch him you filthy muggle. That child has been through enough pain for 5 lifetimes without the likes of you giving him more."  
  
Harry's uncle stood up in front of Sirius as if to show that he was bigger and stronger.  
  
"He is mine and my responsibility to do with what I want. Your kind are who left him on MY doorstep 14 years ago. Out of the kindness of my heart I took him in....fed him....clothed him....with no reimbursement. Out of my own pocket. How dare you accuse me of mistreating him!"  
  
He tried to step past Sirius to get to Harry but instead Sirius was quicker. He stood up and with all his power clasped his hand around Mr. Dursley's throat. Mrs. Dursley quickly leapt to her feet and tried to pry the hands off of her husband. Dudley was cowering in a corner whimpering.  
  
"I was once sent to Azkaban for being falsely accused of killing a man. I do not mind going back there for murder in order to protect my godson."  
  
With Vernon Dursley's size, and Petunia Dursley's help, they were able to tear Sirius's hands off and throw him back. He immediately stood up and drew out his wand and stood back up.  
  
"You will now pay for every comment....every bruise....every unkind thought that you ever had about that boy."  
  
At the middle of the comment, another rush from the fireplace and Albus Dumbledore stepped out. He saw Sirius as he slowly raised his wand. Quickly, Dumbledore grabbed his wand and yelled.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Sirius's wand flipped behind him and went straight into Dumbledore's waiting hands. Sirius, in shock of not knowing who did that, turned his back towards his new enemy. Vernon Dursley took that opportunity and rammed full force into the back of him. With anger in his eyes and voice, Dumbledore shouted "Segregare!" and both the men were sent flying to opposite sides of the room. Then Dumbledore surveyed the situation....seeing Harry, on the verge of consciousness; Vernon Dursley, who was now accompanied by his wife checking him over and Sirius, who still looked ready to kill, he guessed what had happened. Dumbledore looked at Sirius intently.  
  
"See to Harry." Sirius didn't have to be asked twice. He went straight over to Harry and surveyed his injuries.  
  
"He needs to be taken to the hospital wing immediately. Madam Pomfrey must attend to him now."  
  
In the meantime, Dumbledore walked over next to Vernon Dursley and threw a large sack with a fortune in muggle money and a small sack of wizard money at him.  
  
"I want you gone. You are no longer responsible for Harry. You will mention Harry to no one. There is enough in that sack to make a very comfortable new life for yourselves. If you are foolish enough to go back to your house and ignore the threat that is out there," Dumbledore swept his eyes across the room and made sure to catch Harry's eyes, "no one is responsible for what happens."  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand towards a door in the house. He mumbled something and it unlocked and blew open.  
  
"This is the town of Hogsmeade. There is a train in the middle of town. Buy tickets and go to wherever you want. You will never be contacted by our kind again as long as you are gone by sunset."  
  
Sirius gently cradled Harry in his arms with a gentleness that he had never known. The last words that Harry heard was his godfather's gentle whispers of, "It will all be alright now."  
  
*********************  
  
A bright light was staring down in Harry's eyes. He could see it even through his closed eyelids. He didn't want to wake up....his body felt it needed at least another two weeks of sleep. As he turned his head to the side to try to escape the light, he felt a light pat on his hand.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked his eyes towards the voice....only being able to see where it was coming from, not who it was because someone had removed his glasses. He reached over to the bed side table and felt around but someone put their hand on the side of his cheek and helped put his glasses on. The figure came into view. It was Sirius.  
  
"Do not ever do that to me again kiddo....that was too close for comfort." Harry felt Sirius' hand brush the hair off of his forehead.  
  
Professor Dumbledore came hurriedly came through the door of the Hospital wing. "He must have eyes everywhere....he always seems to know where the action is," Harry thought to himself. Sirius seemed to have read his mind as he smiled at him.  
  
"How are you feeling now that your up, Harry?"  
  
"Much better Professor, thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you did not sleep through your birthday Harry. It is much easier to celebrate when you are awake."  
  
Harry smiled. He did not believe that he had slept for 6 days. It was now July 31 and he was 15 years old. Madam Pomfrey must have given him a potion so he would sleep until all of his injuries were healed. A look of remembrance came over Harry's face....then a smile like nothing was wrong. He slowly slid his arms under the blankets on his bed and pulled his sheets up to his neck as if he were laying back down, acting as if nothing was the matter.  
  
"We already know Harry....do not try to cover it up."  
  
Harry looked down at the bed. Sirius uncovered his godson's arms and held one of his hands.  
  
"How did it happen?" And Harry was forced to tell the story of the breaking bottle.  
  
"Why did you not tell us what they were like? I knew you did not like going back there in the summers, but you should have told us why."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Everyone always just said it was for the best. I guess I just believed them....and thought that it was maybe normal. I shouldn't have had the bottle out anyways for Uncle Vernon to see. He had told me countless times not to have stuff like that out so that people can see. This was the first time for something like this to happen, though." Dumbledore and Sirius looked at Harry like they did not believe him.  
  
"And besides....everyone was so worried about what happened to Cedric....I didn't want to be anymore of a bother."  
  
Dumbledore sat on the side of Harry's bed. "Listen to me. This is not normal. This is wrong and nothing you did brought it on. It is not your fault. They will never touch you again. I give you my word. And Sirius and I have devised a plan to prevent it." Dumbledore looked at Sirius and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to tell him or should I?"  
  
Sirius smiled and looked at Harry. "It would be an honor if you would come live with me. I have a little house now. Kind of an apology from the Ministry of Magic, I think, for keeping me locked up for all of these years."  
  
Harry could hardly believe his ears. His dream was finally coming true. He was going to live with someone who his parents had trusted with their lives. He kept replaying in his head what Sirius had just said.  
  
"I will understand if you would rather live with the Weasleys' or here at Hogwarts," misinterpreting the pause.  
  
A smile of pure joy spread across Harry's lips as he nodded, unable to speak. Sirius let out the breath he had been holding and smiled while patting Harry on the back.  
  
"Then it's settled. Harry will live with you for now on," Dumbledore remarked matter of factly. "Now, if you feel up to getting dressed, you can move into your new home today."  
  
Harry was out of bed and grabbing is clothes as soon as the words came out of Dumbledore's mouth. "Slow down a little," said Sirius, his voice very light and airy, "you still are weak. Your body needs a little more time to heal."  
  
He nodded and slowed down a little, taking his clothes behind a curtain and changing. As soon as he had finished he came back around and sat at the edge of the bed so that Madam Pomfrey could check him over and give the final ok for his leaving.  
  
As soon as the inspection was completed, they headed to Dumbledore's office to use his fireplace. Sirius went first. He threw the powder in, clearly spoke "Black Manor" and disappeared in the rush of fire. Harry looked back at Dumbledore and smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir.....for everything."  
  
"Your welcome, Harry. Happy Birthday. I will see you at your....um....I look forward to seeing you later."  
  
A definite twinkle was in Dumbledore's eyes as he smiled at Harry. He wondered what was going on, but figured it would be best to just ignore the slip. Harry nodded and stepped towards the fireplace, taking a palmful of dreaded Floo powder. He threw it into the fire and distinctly spoke "Black Manor," just as his godfather had done before him. He reluctantly stepped in and the world went by in front of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!!! I would like to personally thank QuEeN oF tHe UnIvErSe and Nightcrawler for their reviews!!! I'll keep writing just for ya'll!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry appeared in his new surroundings....his new home. He looked it over intently. Sirius had to have been joking when he said this was a little house....it was more like a mansion. Sirius was standing on the other side of the front room and couldn't take the suspense any longer.  
  
"So.....what do you think?"  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. The main room was basic, but very elegant. He said the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Sirius seemed very pleased by this answer. He walked over and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Fancy seeing your room? After you've settled in, maybe you can do some exploring." Harry nodded and he followed him towards a staircase.  
  
It seemed as if they had been climbing forever. Harry was almost at the point of asking if there was an elevator somewhere he could use instead, but knew better and bit his tongue. At the end of the stairs, was a hallway with several doors. In the center of all of them was a door adorned with the letters "H-A-R-R-Y" spelled out in different color cutouts with Quidditch players zooming through each letter. Harry could tell that even though it was very childish, Sirius had gone to a lot of trouble to make him try to feel at home.  
  
"I hope you don't mind....I unpacked most of your things already. I was so anxious for you to live here....I hadn't even asked yet....but I couldn't wait." Sirius was slightly stumbling on his words.  
  
Harry looked up into his godfather's face. "There is no where that I would rather live."  
  
They both smiled at each other. Sirius ruffed up Harry's hair.  
  
"Hey! It looks bad enough on its own. It doesn't need your help."  
  
When the door was opened, Harry gasped. It was more like a small flat than a room. As he looked around, he saw that there was a large four poster canopy bed, a large walk-in closet, a bathroom with a tub and a shower and a large case in the corner marked "Quidditch supplies" that his beloved Firebolt was already sitting in. The room also had a large fireplace, which was already lit and warming the room. But as soon as he realized what was hanging over the fireplace, nothing else mattered. It was the picture....all in once piece. Harry walked up to the picture and ran his finger gently over the surface of his mom and dad, waving at him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of getting the picture restored and enlarged a little. You can take it down if you want. I'll understand."  
  
Harry turned around, his eyes glistening. "It's brilliant. Thank you."  
  
Sirius nodded. He walked over to a table covered with a cloth and motioned Harry to come over next to him. Harry complied.  
  
"There is one more thing I thing you should have. Call it your first birthday present for today."  
  
Sirius lifted off the cloth and revealed a trunk that looked amazingly similar to Harry's Gryffindor trunk, only that this one had considerable aging. He handed Harry the key.  
  
"This was your father's old trunk. After he got out of Hogwarts, he kept his most valuable possessions in it. I think you should have it."  
  
Harry fell to his knees and carefully placed the key in the lock and turned it. He then opened up the trunk and immediately saw the blue crocheted blanket on top with "Harry James Potter" stitched in the corner. Harry carefully picked it up and rubbed it against his cheek.  
  
"I remember when you came home from the hospital wrapped in that. Lilly would barley let James or anyone else for that matter touch you....was afraid that you would break, I think. Your grandmother made it. They were so proud to have you, Harry. And I know they are still proud of you. As am I."  
  
That did it. A single tear fell down Harry's cheek. He turned his face away so that Sirius would not see. "Thank you....this means more to me than you could imagine."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Good. I will leave you alone for a bit now to get settled in and rest. How about we plan for your birthday dinner around 6:30?"  
  
Harry nodded, his attention still focused on the trunk. As soon as he heard the door click shut, he set down the blanket and wiped his face with his sleeve. All of this at once was almost too much to take but he felt like the happiest person on the face of the earth. He wanted to tear into the trunk and find out the total of its contents, but he was still weak. Harry walked over to his new bed just to lay down for a bit. It was amazingly soft and comfortable. Within a matter of moments, he was asleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry heard a door slam downstairs and woke up with a start. Then sounds of people shushing each other. Then silence. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he heard muffled footsteps coming up the stairs. As he looked over and registered the 6:29 p.m. on his clock, he heard a rapping at the door as it was opened.  
  
"Harry....you still asleep?" Sirius's voice said.  
  
"Just waking up." Harry stood up and looked in a mirror. He tried to tame his hair, but no matter what he tried, it always seemed to make it look worse. He heard a laugh from behind him.  
  
"Your father couldn't manage his hair either. Even Lilly finally gave it up."  
  
Harry saw the image of his godfather come into view of the mirror and step up behind him.  
  
"Ready to go eat?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be....I'm starved."  
  
Harry made his way back down the long staircase. The sounds of quiet shushing were making Harry very suspicious. He looked up into Sirius's face, which had the definite aura of trying to hide something.  
  
"So....what's on the menu for din...." Harry asked as he came to the bottom of the staircase. But he was not able to finish the question because of the extremely loud "Happy Birthday" that was yelled at him as he rounded the corner. He was then attacked by a swarm of people giving him pats on the back.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," said Ron as he pulled him into the group of people.  
  
"Happy 15th, Harry!" said an excited Hermione as she gave him a warm hug.  
  
As Harry surveyed the crowd, he recognized most of the Gryffindor students, a few students from other houses, the Weasley's (with Fred and George having particularly mischievous looks on their faces), Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin.  
  
It was all overwhelming as he tilted his head back over his shoulder and grinned at Sirius, who was standing with his arms crossed in front of him leaning back against the wall with the same smile that Harry had seen in his parent's wedding photo.  
  
After the long task of greeting everyone in attendance, Sirius announced that dinner was ready and everyone was escorted into the large dining room. The food was piled so high on the table, there was barley enough room for plates and silverware. Sirius sat at one end of the table and Harry was directed to sit at the other. Everyone ate until they were hardly able to sit anymore.  
  
After dinner, several very excited students suggested to Harry that he should open his presents. The large crowd was ushered into the main living room where mountains of presents were sitting on a table next to a tall- backed chair. Harry sat down in the chair carefully so that the presents would not avalanche down on him. Hermione was the first to hand Harry her present. Harry carefully opened one end of the package and then the other....then ran his hand along the center seam to pop the tape off.  
  
"We are going to be here all day if you take this much time to open each package," said Ron.  
  
"This is my first Birthday party ever and I am going to enjoy every second."  
  
A few of the people attending the party, including Ron and Hermione were taken aback by this being his first party. But the notion was quickly forgotten in the happiness of the moment.  
  
Harry pulled out Hermione's present. It was a circle wrapped in rawhide that was intricately woven in the center with twine and beads.  
  
"It's a Dreamcatcher," Hermione offered. "Legend has it that if you hang it at the head of your bed, it will only let the good dreams pass through." She leaned in close to him. "I thought you might be able to get some good use out of it if it works." Harry smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you....I'll try it out right away."  
  
Then the rest of the presents started piling on his lap. He finally gave up trying to open each package carefully and was tearing off the wrapping on each of them. From Ron came a wrist watch (which when someone was not on time for something, shouted "Your Late" until the wearer said "Tempest Fugit"), from Fred and George came a box full of new tricks they had recently invented (Mrs. Weasley was very interested in seeing what these were so that she knew to look out for them in the future) and the list went on and on.  
  
As soon as everything was opened and the "Thank yous" were said, a table was wheeled out with a very large cake shaped like a broom with the word "Firebolt" written in icing on the handle. Harry noticed on the other end of the broom, were 15 lit candles. After a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday," he squeezed his eyes tight and made a wish only known to him. He then blew out all his candles with one large breath. The crowd cheered and pieces of cake were passed around to all. As everyone was eating the cake, Sirius opened up a large cabinet and turned on some music....the likes of which Harry had never heard. But, he figured, it must be some popular wizard music because everyone became very excited and started dancing.  
  
Everyone started pairing off. Even Ron went over and asked Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor 5th year, to dance. The only ones left not dancing were Harry and Hermione. Harry walked over next to her.  
  
"Care to dance?" Harry said nervously with a gnawing in the pit of his stomach. He had never done the asking before. "Love to," said Hermione and they made their way out to dance.  
  
"So....how was your first Birthday party?" Hermione asked, trying to make light conversation.  
  
"It's great! I had no idea birthdays could be so fun. Thank you for coming and thank you for my present."  
  
"I hope you like it....I remembered all the bad dreams you used to have. I can help you hang it up later if you'd like. Sirius said that Ron and I could stay for a few days if it was ok with you."  
  
Harry's day just kept getting better and better. He wrapped both of his arms around the bushy-headed girl and gave her a big hug. "I'd love for both of you to. You should see my new room. It's unbelievable! Three times the size of my old one."  
  
Hermione smiled at the news. She leaned back to give Ron a thumbs up, but Ron was to intent with flirting with Lavender to notice. Both Harry and Hermione got the same evil look at the same time and casually danced their way over to where the other couple was.  
  
"Awh....how sweet. Look at you two....so cute!"  
  
Both Ron's and Lavender's cheeks turned two shades of red darker. Before too much more was said, though, a large owl came swooping through an open window and very close over the heads of some of the attendees as it circled the room. The bird landed right in the middle of Dumbledore's plate just as he was about to scoop up another bite. Pieces of cake went flying not only all over his clothes and hair, but everyone else's in the general vicinity. No body could keep a strait face. Dumbledore took the letter from the owl, set down the plate and opened it, laughing at the site of it all. Across his face came a sudden look of sternness. Everything came to a complete stop. Remus immediately came across the room and looked over his shoulder at the letter to read it. He gasped.  
  
"Oh Merlin......He has the ring."  
  
Dumbledore shot him a definite look of "Shut Up" as he folded the letter over so no one else could see.  
  
"If the adults would come with me, please. Sirius....if there a place we could all talk a moment it would be appreciated." Sirius nodded and led the group to an adjacent room.  
  
Dumbledore announced to the crowd of children. "Everything is going to be alright. We just need to have a discussion about a few things. Please go back to dancing." Then he said again, seemingly almost more for himself than for the group before him. "Everything is going to be alright." He then disappeared into the room and closed the door.  
  
Fred and George Weasley's ears were against the door as soon as it had clicked shut but they announced after a few minutes that nothing could be heard through the thick wood.  
  
There was too much excitement in the room for dancing now. Statements such as, "What ring?" and "I've never seen Professor Dumbledore like that!" where echoing through the large room.  
  
Harry knew he had to do something fast with the crowd becoming more and more agitated....a sense of fear increasing through the room. He stood up on one of the chairs so he would be visible to everyone.  
  
"You heard Professor Dumbledore. Everything is going to be alright. If there was something to worry about, he would let us know. He has in the past." The room finally quieted down enough so that everyone could hear the music again. The song that was playing was slow and mournful. "This is my party and no news is going to ruin it. Now...." He stepped off the chair and held a hand out to Hermione. "May I have this dance?"  
  
The mass of people parted as Harry and Hermione walked to the center. Harry rapped an arm around the small of her back, she placed one on his shoulder and they both put their free hands together and started to dance. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry for putting you on the spot like that....I wasn't sure what else to do....please don't hate me."  
  
Hermione, who had turned very pink smiled a very shy smile. "Anytime."  
  
Everyone started filing in around them dancing. Harry then felt a tap on his shoulder and he knew who it had to be.  
  
"Hehe.....Awh.....both of you are so precious together."  
  
"Very funny, Ron. You can shush now."  
  
Then the sound of Ron and Lavender laughing. Everything seemed to get back to a festive atmosphere, but in the back of everyone's mind they were still wondering what the adults were talking about. The dancing and festivities went on for another 45 minutes before the other meeting was adjourned. As the adults filed from the room, they all had a look of great distress on their faces, but they were trying to hide it with fake smiles.  
  
As soon as the room was emptied, Dumbledore looked at Sirius and said loudly so everyone would hear, "We do thank you Sirius and Harry for a lovely time, but I think if it were better if we were all getting home. The night is getting late and Harry still has some recovering to do."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione shot Harry a "what did you not tell us and you better tell us later" look at Dumbledore's comment.  
  
With many groans and rumblings from Harry's peers, it was obvious that the party could have kept going on for hours. Harry knew that the Gryffindors never did like to stop a good party. But after several minutes of pleasant good byes and a few more Happy Birthdays, a queue started at the fireplace as people quickly started to disappear. Soon all that was left was Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore called Harry, Ron and Hermione over to sit down on a couch in front of him while all rest of the adults gathered around behind him.  
  
"We know that you three are getting to an age where you think that you know what is best for yourselves. And you are growing up....none of us here are denying that." The rest of the group behind him nodded their heads in agreement. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"But every one of us here knows your history with trying to solve things on your own. There are things that are about to happen and you are going to read about things that you think you might be able to research and solve. In the future, it may get to a point where you can help. If it comes to that, and I pray that it does not, I give you my word to let you know. But as for now, we must all request that you promise that you will stay in this house until you are transported to the train station to go to Hogwarts.  
  
The three replied in unison that they would agree to this. Then Dumbledore added, "This also means no practicing Quidditch outside, no flying your broom around in the yard, no going past any door of this house. Especially you, Harry. Hermione, your parents have been notified of the situation and they also feel that this is the safest thing for you."  
  
"And that's for you too, Ron," Mr. Weasley chimed in. "If we know where the three of you are, we know that you won't be out doing Merlin know what."  
  
All three of the friends looked dumbfounded. Both Harry and Ron were devastated about not being able practice Quidditch. Sure, they were known for getting into a little bit of trouble now and then, but what was so bad that they were taking this kind of action?  
  
"One last thing. Harry. I know you will object to this but I would like to hold your father's old cloak for you. You know. The one you got for Christmas your first year."  
  
"And the map, Harry....you know the one I'm talking about."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore for his comment and then to Sirius for his. He understood about the map. But the cloak was a part of his father's legacy to him. It had been passed down by his father. But there was no place safer than in Dumbledore's care so he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"So be it," the Professor nodded. "If you will go up and get those things now, we will be on our way so you can get the rest you need. It has been a quite eventful evening."  
  
"But Professor, why can't I send them to you tomorrow morning? As you said, it is late."  
  
"Now, Harry."  
  
Harry finally conceded and went up to get the items. He came back down a few minutes later and handed over the objects to Dumbledore, who took them. Sirius stepped forward.  
  
"I'm glad that you all have agreed to the terms and I will try to make your rest of the summer as fun as I possibly can. You all have free reign of the house. There's a huge library to do the rest of your summer homework in and a gym so you can brush up on your fencing techniques so you can be ready for the next school year. I'll try to get into Diagon Alley as soon as I can to get your new school supplies that you need." He turned to Harry. "If you want, you can take them up to the rooms that they will be staying in. They are the two doors next to yours. Ron's room is on the right of your door and Hermione's is on the left."  
  
Harry gathered that this was not a request as it seemed on the surface, but more of an order so the older wizards could talk some more in private. So, the three friends headed up to their rooms, silent as they climbed the long stairway. As soon as they reached the three doors, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"I wonder what the ring was they were talking about. I can probably guess who has it by their reaction. But there are so many......"  
  
Harry interrupted her. "I'm sorry for jumping in, but I am so tired. Maybe we should at least pretend to obey them for tonight." Both Ron and Hermione looked worried so he tried to put their fears to rest. "I'm alright....I promise. I will tell you all about it in the morning." But Harry knew that there were some parts of the story that he would conveniently leave out.  
  
The other two nodded, not completely satisfied with the answer, but because they were tired as well, did not argue the issue. They said their good nights and headed into their rooms, the sounds of doors shutting behind them. 


	4. Chapter 4

::crosses fingers:: please please paaallllleeeeaasssseeeeeeeeee upload this time!!! ::story finally uploads after trying for 5 days:: yay!!! the computer gods are smiling on me!!!!!  
  
Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy!  
  
I would like to thank Warbl65, QuEeN oF tHe UnIvErSe and Nightcrawler for your reviews!!!! I love you guys! ::wipes away a tear and sniffles::  
  
p.s. I own nothing. Otherwise, I'd be fly fishing in Colorado right now in the stream right outside of my back door  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He thought at first, it was because of the sudden jolt of being bounced as Ron and Hermione jumped on his bed. But his forehead also hurt. He remembered dreaming something, but he couldn't remember the specifics. "Maybe I'll remember more so I can report it to Sirius later," he thought.  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped again. "Ok....ok....I'm up. What!"  
  
"We want to know what's going on, Harry. What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later....I'm hungry." Harry tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by the pair.  
  
"Ok....fine....I'll just go back to sleep." Harry inwardly smiled. Even though he had thought about most of the night what to tell them and what to leave out and knew exactly what he was going to say, torturing the two was too much fun. They promptly started jumping on the bed again.  
  
"Mate, we are doing this for your own good. Tell us what's going on or we are going to have to beat you up," said Ron, jokingly. "If only they knew," thought Harry.  
  
Harry finally conceded and started talking. Once he started, the words just kept coming. He told them about how his uncle had found something and barred up his room again....but not about the bottle....then about Sirius and Dumbledore coming to get him because of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"He knew....how...." Ron broke in, but Hermione gave him a severe look of don't interrupt so he stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Harry continued on about how when they got to the Shrieking Shack....what the Dursley's did and how Sirius tried to kill his uncle and then to the happiest news of all....that he no longer had to live with his adopted family and was going to live with Sirius from now on. Harry finally finished his story and it felt if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Part of that was from Ron and Hermione finally letting go of him and the other part was just getting matters out in the open to his two best friends. Harry was finally able to sit up. As soon as he did, Hermione hugged him hard.  
  
"Oh Harry....are you ok?" Hermione looked genuinely worried. Harry nodded.  
  
Ron was sitting at the end of the bed, staring at the wall in front of him. "You ok, Ron?" came from Harry.  
  
Ron looked Harry dead in the face, his eyes slightly glossed over. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing....nothing's wrong. I'm going to go on down to breakfast. See you two in a little bit." With that, Ron stood up and walked out.  
  
"What's up with him? I've never seen him like that."  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue....but that idea about the breakfast was a good one. Want me to wait for you?"  
  
Harry shook his head as he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. "Nah....go ahead. Maybe see what's up with Ron?"  
  
Hermione nodded and left as Harry went into the bathroom.  
  
******************  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione and Sirius were already sitting around the table, eating. Harry walked over and grabbed a blueberry scone as he sat down. He sat it down on a plate in front of him as he reached over and grabbed a pitcher to pour some juice.  
  
"How are you this morning?" asked Sirius, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm ok."  
  
Sirius looked suspiciously at the trio each of which seemed very preoccupied with something and he assumed the worst. "You all do remember what we talked about last night. No going out of the house and no trying to find out what's going on. You all are still kids....act like it! Have fun! Maybe explore the house today and see what you can find."  
  
They muttered in unison, "Ok.....we will." Sirius just shook his head and stood up muttering, "Kids today grow up too fast." He nearly got half way out of the room when he remembered something, went back to where he was sitting and pulled out a Daily Prophet from under his plate. He then hurried out of the room. After he left the room, Harry leaned in.  
  
"Did anyone see what it said?" he said, taking a bite of food.  
  
"The main headline on the front page said '15 Muggles Killed in Attack on London Museum' but as soon as he heard Ron and I walk in, he folded it up and put it under his plate so we couldn't see it."  
  
After they finished eating, they decided that they would take Sirius's suggestion and go exploring. After walking through several very long hallways, Harry was determined that there was no end to the house. They found one room that was a brightly colored shade of green that had vines growing all over. Another room was red and blue striped with lime green furniture. Ron was strangely quiet. Harry was about to confront Ron on what the problem was as they approached two very large wooden doors. Hermione opened one of the doors a crack and looked in. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she swung both of the doors open. Both of the boys could not believe what they were staring at. It was a library that rivaled the one at Hogwarts. Hermione ran to one of the shelves and started running her finger across spine after spine.  
  
"I've only heard about a portion of these books." She pulled one out. "And this one is in the restricted section at Hogwarts."  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't touch it," snapped Ron.  
  
Harry turned around to face Ron. Hermione was oblivious to what was going on, engrossed in rows and rows of books. "What's going on, mate?"  
  
"What do you care?" Ron yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. And with that, he shot off. Hermione, startled at the shout, dropped the book she was looking in. The book actually muttered an "ouch" as it hit the floor, but Harry and Hermione were too shocked to hear it.  
  
"I'll go find him. He didn't start this until after I talked to you all this morning. So something I said must be what's eating him." Hermione nodded and picked up the book and watched Harry as he left.  
  
******************  
  
Harry found Ron in what appeared to be a very large exercise room. He was over by several foils and rapiers that were hanging on the wall. Harry walked over next to him and noticed that Ron was holding a foil. Harry stood back a little.  
  
"What's up? Why are you in such a mood? What did I say?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me they had you locked up again. The last time they did I was able to get you out. We are supposed to be mates, Harry. And mates look out for each other."  
  
Ron whipped the foil next to him so it had a whooshing sound. Harry picked up a foil too.  
  
"Why did you think Hedwig was hanging around your house so much? I couldn't even get a note out."  
  
Ron whipped his foil at Harry and Harry was barley able to block it. "Hey watch it!"  
  
Ron's voice was getting louder and louder. "There were other ways to get word out....I sure that you could have used your magic for just once if you were in trouble....the ministry wouldn't have cared....they always make allowances for the great Harry Potter!"  
  
Ron continued to fight Harry with the foil. "Ron....stop it!!!" Harry yelled in panic, being over taken by Ron.  
  
"I couldn't take the chance! I'm human Ron....do you hear me....human. And the rules apply to me like everyone else." Harry was breathing very hard and trying to protect himself from getting cut because Ron's attacks were getting fiercer.  
  
With all the screaming going on and the clanking of the foils, both Sirius and Hermione came running. As they came into the room, they stopped for just a moment in surprise and to watch.  
  
"No they don't! You think rules are above you!" Ron executed a perfect disarming attack and Harry's foil went flying as he stumbled to the ground. Ron pointed the corked tip at Harry's chest.  
  
"Watch it! You trying to kill me?"  
  
Sirius decided it was time to put a stop to this.  
  
"Ron....give me the foil....your going to poke somebody's eye out with that thing." Ron handed it to him. "Now....tell me....who taught you how to fence?"  
  
Ron looked surprised. "Well....nobody did. This is the first time I have ever tried it. Always watch it when I can and I've read several books on it, though." Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron actually studying up on something.  
  
"You are an absolute natural. If you would like, I can show you a few moves so that you can be ready for the school year. I think it was my 5th year that we spent some time learning sword fighting. You might not always have your wand around, so as part of Defense of the Dark Arts, you learn some other ways to protect yourself."  
  
Harry was still on the ground, almost afraid to get up. Ron remembered where he had left his friend and offered a hand to help him up. Harry refused it and got up on his own.  
  
Sirius broke in. "Ok....I don't know what happened between you two, but you are too good of friends. You know you both do your share of breaking rules and you both have your fair share of problems. What's coming up is going to require everyone to support each other and each person is going to need as many friends as they can find. And you never know what is going to happen before you meet again....time is precious."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at each other and knew exactly what he meant. Sirius' best friends had died before he could get to him in time.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry....I just wish you had told me....so that I would have been able to help. I mean....you're my best mate."  
  
"It's ok, Ron. And I never asked to be the 'Great Harry Potter.' I only ever wanted to be just Harry....just me."  
  
"I know," said Ron, as he extended his hand. Harry took his hand and pulled Ron towards him, and gave him a brotherly hug.  
  
"Ok....now that that is over with, how about some lunch? Fencing can give you quite an appetite." The trio agreed and followed Sirius to the kitchen. They all helped pull sandwich makings out onto the table and helped themselves. Harry started to think about what Sirius had said.  
  
"Sirius....what did you mean when you said 'What's coming up is going to require everyone to support each other'? What is going to happen?"  
  
"Nice try, Harry. I'm not going to tell you." Harry grumbled a bit and the group at the rest of the lunch in silence.  
  
After everyone had stuffed themselves and everything was put away, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to go up to Harry's room. As soon as they were out of earshot of Sirius, Hermione told the two, "It was really weird in the library. I started looking through the shelves and it was as if books of certain subjects were taken out randomly throughout. When I got to the 'S' section, 5 whole rows of books were gone!"  
  
Harry smiled. "So....all we have to go on so far is that we are looking for a ring that has something to do with the letter 'S' that was maybe hidden in a London Museum. Not up to our usual standards, guys." The other two laughed.  
  
As soon as they had reached Harry's room and gone in, the two really took a good look around Harry's room for the first time. Ron stared at the picture over the fireplace.  
  
"Are those......?" Ron broke off. Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes....those are my parents."  
  
"You were so cute when you were little!" said Hermione. She leaned over to playfully pinch Harry's cheek, but he backed away just in time. Then Ron noticed something else.  
  
"Um....Harry....why did you get another trunk? Afraid your going to have too much stuff to move back to school with? Looks kind of old and dusty....must have got it in the same place my mom gets my school supplies."  
  
Harry went over and sat in front of the trunk. "Um....Ron....this is my dad's old trunk. He used it to keep all of his stuff in after he got out of Hogwarts. Sirius gave it to me last night and I just haven't got a chance to go through it yet."  
  
Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry....I didn't know"  
  
"It's ok, Ron."  
  
Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's arm. "We'll leave you alone, Harry...."  
  
"I would rather you stay....I need some moral support to go through this." And with that, Harry opened up the trunk. Ron sat in a chair on one side of him and Hermione on his bed. First, Harry picked up his baby blanket and laid it aside. He then picked up a midnight blue cloak that had to have belonged to his father. Harry stood up and tried it on over his clothes.  
  
"What do you think?" Both Ron and Hermione agreed that the robes looked very smart on him and agreed that he should take it with him to school to wear in case and balls were held.  
  
Next, Harry pulled out a forest green robe, obviously meant for a lady. It was made of soft velvet and shimmered in the light.  
  
Ron joked, "Hey Hermione....why don't you model it for us!"  
  
Harry agreed. "Come on Hermione!"  
  
Reluctantly, she tried it on. It fit absolutely perfectly. Ron smiled. "That's a nice cloak. Wish I had some that were as nice as that." Harry mind flashed to the twins and their promise of getting Ron some new robes and wondered how they were going to keep it. Then he really took a good look at Hermione as she twirled around once, letting the robe billow out and got a funny feeling in his stomach. He noticed how the dark green picked up the red highlights in her bushy brown hair.  
  
"You look nice in that, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks," she said, the green now picking up a hint of red in her cheeks. Ron just shook his head and asked, "What else is in there?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione took off the robes and set them on the bed. Harry dove deeper into the trunk. Other things that they found were a quaffle with a bunch of signatures on it, some old report cards and school papers, an old rapier and a photo album. All three of the friends gathered around the album as Harry opened it. The very first picture had a very familiar setting. It was a picture of James Potter, Sirius Black and Lilly Evans....all very young and in Gryffindor robes waving. It was one almost exactly like Harry, Hermione and Ron had taken during their first year at Hogwarts. As the pictures went on, they chronicled a life that Harry had never thought of his parents having. They were just like him at one time in their lives....happy and carefree students, never thinking a thing could hurt them. Harry abruptly closed the album and lowered his head.  
  
"You ok, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think I'm just still tired. It would probably be better if I tried to take a nap for awhile." The other two took his hint and left, agreeing that they would meet again at dinner. Harry walked over and picked his father's dress robe back up and slipped it back on. He looked at himself in a full length mirror on the inside of the bathroom door. "It is absolutely amazing," he saw himself say in the mirror. "I really do look like my dad." He did not really see it up to this point, but with that robe on, he could not deny that it was true. Harry started walking to his bed to lie down for a bit when he slid his hands into the pockets of the robe. He felt a piece of paper and pulled it out. It was an envelope addressed to "Mr. Harry James Potter" in a handwriting that he had never seen before. He opened it up.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Since you are reading this right now, our deepest fears were realized.  
Sirius was right and Lord Voldemort was after us. We are going into  
hiding today....Peter has agreed to be our secret keeper. I won't lie  
to you Harry. Both your mother and I are very scared but it is  
usually not a Potter's way to hide. We have to, though....we have to  
keep you safe. You are our heart and soul. As I look at you,  
sleeping in your crib, I barley can imagine not being able to see you  
grow up....not being able to see you get your letter to Hogwarts and  
be sorted into Gryffindor (because you have to be....it's a matter of  
family honor)....not be able to watch you as you nervously go on your  
first date....not be able to see you get married and have children of  
your own. I sit here and think of what I would like to tell  
you....what one piece of advice you can take through life. I guess it  
would be this: Have fun Harry. Don't be afraid to live life. Hold  
your head up high and do not let anyone bring you down for you are a  
Potter.  
  
All my Love,  
Your father, James Potter  
  
p.s. Albus Dumbledore is holding a present for you. I'm not sure if  
you have it yet or not, but have fun with it....and try not to get  
into too much trouble using it. But you wouldn't be any son of mine  
if you didn't get into a little!  
  
Harry sat down on the side of his bed and stared at the letter for what seemed hours reading and re-reading it. After he had memorized every word on the page, Harry carefully folded it and slipped it inside his beloved photo album which was sitting on his night stand. He laid back and started thinking about what his father said. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, really believing for the first time that his parents really were watching.  
  
******************************  
  
The next few weeks drug on and on for the trio as they got increasingly more tired of being inside. One time, Harry and Ron tried to get out by enchanting the door, but as soon as spell had left their lips, both of the boys' hair turned a bright shade of pink. Neither Sirius nor Hermione could keep a strait face when they saw him. Sirius reminded them that he had issued a warning and refused to turn the hair back to the original colors for two days. After that, they gave up on trying to escape. Instead, they occupied their time finishing up their summer assignments and exploring the house. Hermione took the opportunity to get a good head start in studying for her O.W.L.S. (and suggested that Harry and Ron do the same.) Sirius had also taken a personal interest in teaching Ron the basics and then more advanced fencing moves. Nobody could believe how well Ron took to it. Harry and Hermione tried to keep up with the lessons, but they could not get past basic blocking techniques.  
  
A week before school started, the three received their letters from Hogwarts. None were surprised to find out that Hermione had been chosen as a prefect. As soon as the little silver badge fell from the envelope, she polished the front of it on her sleeve and pinned it on to her shirt, her face beaming. Ron rolled his eyes, remembering how Percy had done the same thing so many times. Sirius collected the lists and sent them to Mrs. Weasley to shop for the supplies when she went with Ron's brothers and sister. Ron grumbled that he wanted to go with her this time so he could pick out his own dress robes, but he was not allowed.  
  
"But last time she came home with a hideous thing with moldy lace and ruffles!"  
  
"How about this, I promise that if you do not like what she picks for you, you can have one of my old dress robes, ok?" said Sirius. Ron could do nothing but agree to the terms.  
  
When the packages came back the day before the Hogwarts Express was to pull out of the station, the first thing Ron did was to start ripping open packages to look for the robes. When he found them, they were an attractive deep purple velvet that fit perfectly. A smile swept across Ron's face.  
  
"Wow....new robes. I wonder how mom and dad could afford them!" Harry grinned inward.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione packed their trunks with all of their new Hogwarts supplies a little slower than they usually did. Even though they had been stuck inside Black Manor for so long, they seemed as if they were closer friends because of it. Harry, in particular, had always seemed so ready go to back to Hogwarts, but he realized that he was going to miss the place where he had spent the last month. His new home. 


	5. Chapter 5

guys...I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I am truly still in mourning over the "Event-that-must-not-be-named" in OOP....you know the one I'm talking about. so sad ::sniff sniff::  
  
So...obviously...this story is now AU.....no...let's just call it how I wished the 5th book would have been like...yea...that's better. If you recognize any story plots from this story and the actual OOP, they are most likely coincidences because I've had an outline for this story for quite awhile now.  
  
but as always.....I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series....(although I wouldn't mind watching James play Quidditch....::big sigh::) If I did, I would probably be in Alaska in my own personal observatory....  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sirius woke Harry so early on the morning of September 1 that the rays of the waning moon were still shining through the window. Sirius looked as if he had already been up for hours, dressed in his long black traveling robes. Harry just rolled over and bunched his blanket up over his head, but Sirius yanked the bedding all of the way off.  
  
"Come on, Harry. There is a ministry car is already downstairs to take us all to the station. I've already tried to wake you up once and I'm not leaving this time until I see you standing."  
  
Harry grumbled, never liking to be woken up early. He was definitely not a morning person. He reluctantly rolled out of bed, grabbed the clothes that he had laid out the night before and shuffled to the bathroom. Sirius headed to wake up Ron and Hermione.  
  
After Harry was finished getting dressed, he took one more look around for anything he left in his room because he would not be back until winter break. Harry stopped what he was doing and thought a moment. "Wow....I have a place to go for holidays." It was a strange feeling. A smile crept across Harry's face as he continued to look in every crevice. After he found a few leftover quills and an essay he forgot to pack, he walked over and stood beneath the picture of himself with his parents.  
  
"Even though I don't remember you, I know you both so well from my dreams. I know in my heart that you are looking out for me. And if what Sirius is trying so hard not so say is as dangerous as I think it is going to be, please help protect me and my friends... we are going to need it desperately. I love you both very much."  
  
And with that, Harry placed his fingertips on his lips, kissed them then gently ran them across the bottom of the picture. He heard a gentle wrapping behind him and turned around. Hermione was standing in the doorway. Harry was a little embarrassed from talking to the picture and wondering how much she had heard, but she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Sirius told me to come up and get you...everyone is waiting downstairs."  
  
Harry nodded as he picked up the last of his belongings and Hedwig's cage and followed Hermione out of the door. They descended the long staircase in silence and as soon as they reached the bottom, Sirius shoved a scone in his hand.  
  
"We are running so late...you can eat that on the way. Please go help Ron take your trunks out to the car and load them in."  
  
He tucked the scone into his pocket and went outside to find Ron waiting for him. He was struggling trying to lift one of the trucks in. Harry rushed over and grabbed one of the sides.  
  
"Finally...thought you would sleep in this morning and let everyone else do the work?"  
  
"Ha ha. Let's just get packed so we can get to the station. I don't want to have to find an alternative route again." Ron smiled at the comment as Harry helped him to set the trunk into the back of the car. They watched as the trunk compacted and went into a corner making way for more stuff. After everything was packed, Harry and Ron called Hermione out of the house and they all piled into the backseat of the car. Hermione looked over into the front seat and saw it. She turned to the driver as she picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Can I borrow this?"  
  
"Sure Miss...I'm finished with it."  
  
The three smiled excitedly as Hermione opened up the paper and they all read the story on the main page for this was the first paper that they had seen in a month.  
  
DEATH EATERS SPOTTED IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY  
  
Ministry of Magic officials were called to Knockturn Alley, yesterday,  
after several known Death Eaters were spotted in a back room at  
Mystical Mayhem and Accessories standing over several maps and making  
notes. The owner of the shop says that he did not know that they were  
back there. He has been taken in for further questioning. Before the  
Ministry could get there, all of the Death Eaters escaped with their  
maps and papers.  
  
Since the attack on the London Museum of Science and History where  
Lord Voldemort brutally attacked several muggles and wizards and stole  
a priceless heirloom, his forces have been more and more active.  
People are fearing...(see alley on pg. 9)  
  
Hermione quickly turned the pages of the newspaper, searching for page 9. All of the sudden they heard a car door open and had the newspaper snatched out of her hand. They all watched, silenced, as Sirius scanned the front page they had just read. He looked up and stared at them for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I thought I told all of you not to go sticking your nose into newspapers and things like that." He held up the newspaper. "At least this did not have anything much to say...a slow news day I gather. I am disappointed in all of you."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all sank back in their seat as Sirius got into the car and they took off. Harry could not help but have the feeling that he had betrayed his godfather's trust. All he was trying to do is to protect him. Harry thought about it a moment. Protect him from what? He had already fought against Lord Voldemort and won the battle. Why would they not let him fight in the war? Harry stared out of the window of the car, hoping that soon they would let him have his chance.  
  
**************  
  
As the car pulled up to the Kings Cross station, everyone exited the car and quickly scrounged around for trolleys for their belongings for they only had 15 minutes till the train pulled out of the station. After packing the trunks and animals, they quickly headed towards platform 9¾. As they raced across the platforms, people could not help but stare at the group with large trunks, two caged owls and a cat. As soon as they got to the barrier, they took a quick look around for onlookers and dashed through. They were immediately bombarded by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh there you are dears. The time was running so short I almost swore you were not going to make it." Mrs. Weasley quickly walked over and gave Ron a big hug. He tried to wriggle out of it  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"You are never too old to hug your mother, Ron. Now, you three have a good year and mind the rules and your manors...and your brother!" After Mrs. Weasley released Ron and shoved some sandwiches into his hand for later, the three grabbed their carts and dashed off again towards the train.  
  
"And stay in the castle...don't go wondering off!" she called after them.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Harry!" Sirius called out as several other wizards took a long way around him. He shook his head watching them, thinking how closed minded they must be not to believe his innocence.  
  
As they went off running with their belongings towards the train, Ron turned to Harry after he had processed what his mom had said.  
  
"Is she mental? Mind my brothers? That's like saying 'go and play nice with the blast-ended skrewts." He shook his head as if his mother had completely lost her mind.  
  
When they got to the train, Harry pushed his trunk under his seat in what seemed to be the last open compartment. Ron and Hermione followed suit and at last they boarded the train just as the last whistle blew and it started to roll out of the station. Harry smiled.  
  
"We have got to quit cutting this so close." Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement. The three sat and talked for most of the journey back to Hogwarts. When the food trolley made its rounds, the three got their usual lot of Berry Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs and Peppermint Whips. But when they were looking over the cart, they found something that was not there before.  
  
"Are those Canary Creams? And what are those....Blast Wands?" asked Ron in surprise.  
  
"Why yes they are," answered the attendant. "Brand new items that just came out. You can see the whole line of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade. Heard the two inventors are still at Hogwarts. Going to make a pretty fine living if you ask me." And with that, the attendant and the cart were on their way.  
  
"I can't believe they finally did it! I knew that they had found an investor at the beginning of the summer, but I had no idea that they were so far along in marketing their inventions," Ron said, excitedly.  
  
"Wow. I guess a Weasley finally found a way to make money. Too bad it had to be doing something so menial. I mean...come on...seems like they are a little old to be playing with toys." Then two laughs came from the background.  
  
Harry did not have to look up to know who it was. "Shut it, Malfoy," he said as he stood up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron's face was quickly becoming even brighter than the color of his hair.  
  
"You better watch out, Draco. As soon as I tell Fred and George what you said you better make sure you know where ever morsel of food that you eat comes from." He shook Harry's hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"Ah...how cute...their little brother is trying to defend them. Ok...I'll play your little game. Guess what...you win." Draco Malfoy held up his hand and snapped his fingers. "Crabbe, Goyle, show Weasley what his prize is." His two goons started to come around his side to attack, but Harry was quicker. He whipped out his wand and from a power seemingly deep inside himself, he said "Consistostiti" in a deep voice that did not even seem to come out of his mouth. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all felt their bodies become very still and straight. The voice then said, "Moveri" and the three all turned on their heels and marched out of the compartment, each confused of what was going on, but knowing exactly who did it to them.  
  
"You wait until I tell my father about this, Potter. You will be back on this train coming home before the first week is out!"  
  
As soon as the marching had died out of earshot, Harry fell back on the bench. His wand fell from his hand and onto the floor. Ron and Hermione both looked at him, shocked. All of the sudden, they both started talking almost at once.  
  
"Um...Harry...Have you been doing some advanced studying or something? I didn't think we learned we even learn that stuff at Hogwarts. You could get into real trouble for doing that. And it didn't even sound like you..."  
  
"That was bloody brilliant! How did you learn that! Better yet, when are you going to teach me how to do it!"  
  
Harry just shook his head. "I have no idea how I knew to do that. I was like something inside of me just said that I always did. I didn't even feel like I was saying anything...it was like it just happened. Please don't tell anyone though...all I need is for something else to pop up that I can do. We all remember what happened when I talked to the snake."  
  
Ron nodded and picked up a box of Berry Bott's Every Flavor Beans and absentmindedly ate one. A look of disgust came across his face.  
  
"Yuck! Sardine." Ron spit it out, trying to rub his tongue on his sleeve as if to wipe the taste off. Harry and Hermione both laughed at the site. The three turned their conversation to lighter topics during the rest of the trip. As the Hogwarts Express neared the station, the three took a break and changed into their robes. Then the train slowed and they felt the familiar jolt as it stopped in Hogsmeade. Hermione smiled as she fastened on her prefect badge.  
  
"Time to start my duties." Ron rolled his eyes as Harry tried to stifle a grin.  
  
Hermione stood up with a piece of paper she had been given to be read to all the students in the car she was in. She glanced over it as she walked out into the hall.  
  
"Everyone please listen up." She waited a few moments for everyone to poke their heads out of their compartments. "Please leave your luggage on the train, for it will be taken to the school separately. First years, when you exit the train, please find Professor McGonagall and follow her. All other students, load the carriages to be taken directly to the school. The faster you accomplish this, the faster the Welcoming Feast can begin. Thank you."  
  
Hermione folded up the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes. As she walked back into the compartment with Harry and Ron, they both looked at each other and smiled. They then broke out in applause.  
  
"Brilliant! Encore!"  
  
"Absolutely wonderful!!"  
  
Hermione gave them each an evil look. "Very funny, guys. Please try to show me some form of respect...please? If I can't have at least that, how am I supposed to have anyone else show it?"  
  
Harry and Ron both muttered that they would try. Hermione looked at the guilt in their faces and wondered if she should try the same speech on Fred and George Weasley later, but knew that it would do no good. Putting it out of her mind, she shrugged as they three disembarked from the train and headed towards the carriages. They all got into one of the carriages as they listened to four second years behind them as they tried to figure out how they were to be pulled without horses.  
  
"How do you think that they go?"  
"No telling...I'm guessing that they are probably enchanted." "Cool! I wonder how...I have a wagon that I would love to figure out how to do it to"  
  
The carriages jumped slightly as they started. The voices from back behind got further and further away as the second year students squealed with excitement. Harry, Ron and Hermione just laid back in the seats, relaxing and looking at the ever darkening countryside in anticipation of the upcoming year.  
  
As the carriage turned the corner and Hogwarts appeared in full view on the hill, Harry sighed. Going back to school was a bittersweet homecoming. As he looked up and saw the Quidditch pitch become visible, he lowered his head, remembering the last time he had been on the field, clutching Cedric's body. He shook his head, as if to clear the memory from his mind. He then looked at the castle, seemingly so vulnerable, but in reality more like a fortress, and he wondered when and where from the next inevitable attack would come. His mind then wondered to the obvious secret everyone was keeping from him. What could Lord Voldemort want with a ring? What could be so important?  
  
"Harry?" He felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione. "You ok? You dozed off and then started rubbing your forehead. Is it hurting?"  
  
He shook his head. "No...I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. You know.....all that stuff on the train," he lied. His forehead was in constant dull pain, but he was used to that by now. He noticed the carriage had stopped and looked up at the starry sky. "I'm just anxious to get some food. Always hungry, you know."  
  
Hermione muttered something about "boys" and stepped out of the carriage, with Ron helping her down. Harry followed.  
  
"Sure your ok? You remember what I said back at Sirius' house," said Ron after Harry had planted both feet on the ground.  
  
He nodded. "I promise I'm ok. If something happens, you will be the first to know." Ron smiled, but he did not seem satisfied. All deciding that they were too hungry to press the issue any longer, they made their way inside along with the last of the other students.  
  
***************  
  
The hall was already crowded when they reached it. The hall was decorated as spectacularly as ever with candles hanging in mid air, the ceiling bewitched to show the clear night sky above them and a large tapestry with the Hogwarts seal hanging behind the staff table in front. They quickly walked in and took a seat beside Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. After pleasantries were exchanged, they all started looking up at the staff table. The first thing that they noticed was that Hagrid was missing. As they watched, someone that Ron recognized very well came in and sat down in that chair.  
  
"Charlie!  
  
Sitting in the chair was Ron's older brother, Charlie Weasley. He was dressed in festive robes, similar to those of the other professors. He waved as the group looked over at him. Ron started to get up, but Charlie motioned for him to sit back down. He complied, knowing that they would find out what was up later.  
  
"I wonder why he is here? I hope they aren't planning to use dragons to protect the castle now. And even if they did, I would hate for Hagrid to miss it. I wonder where he is, anyways," Ron babbled.  
  
Harry then continued to look down the line of professors and recognized all the rest. He looked at Dumbledore. The once twinkle eyed professor now was twirling a piece of his beard in his finger and stared down at his golden plate, seemingly completely preoccupied with something. The candlelight in the hall magnified the shadows from the wrinkles on his weathered face. He suddenly rubbed his eyes and looked up at Harry. As their eyes met, Dumbledore slightly smiled a warm smile, but his eyes were very troubled as their gaze held for a few moments. He then went directly back to absentmindedly twirling his beard.  
  
Harry next focused on where Professor Snape usually sat and saw it was empty. He was sitting where the new Defense of the Dark Arts professor was supposed to. Hermione seemed to notice it at the same time.  
  
"I guess he finally got his wish. I didn't think Professor Dumbledore would ever let him teach it!" Harry shook his head. But then a new thought passed through his mind.  
  
"Well, if Snape is teaching that, then who is the new potion's master? Because that seat is still open." They all talked about possibilities for the next few seconds, but Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the students to settle down. He looked towards the back of the room.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, if you please." As he sat back down, Professor McGonagall nodded, opened the doors and faced the group of frightened and nervous looking children outside.  
  
"Follow me, if you please," she said sternly. The first year students silently traipsed behind the professor in two strait lines. As the lines passed by the Gryffindor table, Hermione sighed.  
  
"I can't believe we were ever that young. It seems like ages ago."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry thought back to when he was sorted...when the only thing on his mind was hoping that he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin house. It seemed almost a lifetime ago.  
  
As soon as all the first years gathered around the tattered hat sitting on its very weathered stool, the hat suddenly straitened up and seemingly made a noise as if it was clearing its throat.  
  
Many years ago,  
One day before the morn;  
My history was started,  
Before four founders I was born.  
The first was known as Gryffindor  
Brave and loyal he,  
The second one was Ravenclaw  
The cleverest she be.  
The next was sweet sweet Hugglepuff  
For her hard work she was admired,  
Last was the powerful Slytherin  
Ambition was what he sired.  
Their qualities they instilled in me,  
When I speak I do not lie;  
I will put you exactly where you belong,  
The Hogwarts Sorting Hat am I.  
Now, in my many many years  
Students have come and gone;  
All of us will miss them  
But I guarantee we will go on.  
  
The hat then gave what was seemingly a low bow to each of the four tables of houses as the whole hall burst out into yelling and applause. Professor McGonagall opened up a large parchment paper and started reading out names in alphabetical order.  
  
"Amberson, Abigail." A particularly homely looking girl slowly went up, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. After a few moments of deliberation, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table burst into thunderous applause.  
  
A few more names were called before the first Gryffindor, Matthew Hertfield, was called. The table gave a tumultuous greeting to their newest member. The list continued until the last first year, Rose Westerman, was placed in Hugglepuff. After the new members were welcomed by their houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall again grew quiet.  
  
"Welcome to all of our first year students. The houses for which you have been sorted into will become your family during your tenure at Hogwarts. Try to look to your elder students for guidance (at this comment, Fred and George tried to hide a snicker) for they have been what you will be going through. And my last comment for now is let the feast begin!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, each gold plate filled with delectable dishes. Everyone dug in. Harry had not realized how hungry he really was until he took his first bite of roast turkey. After almost three platefuls later, the plate in front of him mysteriously turned sparklingly clean. Professor Dumbledore stood back up to address the students.  
  
"Before we all turn in after so wonderful of a feast, I must remind you of several things. First, I will remind everyone that the forest on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds is forbidden to all students. Failure to comply may result in a very painful death. Next, Mr. Filch will be updating the list of objects banned within the castle walls. Please make sure that you do not have any of these items. Last, the inner-house Quidditch tournament will return this year. If you are interested in playing for your house team, please ask your respective captain for available openings." Dumbledore paused for a moment, then smiled. "Now that that is out of the way, if the prefects will please guide your houses to your dorms, I believe it is time to bring this welcoming feast to a close."  
  
The Great Hall was suddenly a buzz of excitement. All of the prefects started calling out to gather their houses together. Hermione stood up and went to the head of the table and started to call for the first years to follow her.  
  
"Everyone please stay close. Try to remember your way to the common room so that you can find your way back to breakfast in the morning." And with that, they were off. Harry and Ron trailed closely behind the first years so they could catch up with Hermione later. As soon as they reached the portrait of the lady in the big, pink dress, Hermione turned around and told the first years that the password was "Goblin Rebellion of 1463." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Leave it to her to make a password into a learning experience." Harry snickered at the comment.  
  
As soon as they had entered the common room and Hermione had gone upstairs to show the girls their new dorm rooms, Harry and Ron spotted Fred and George Weasley in the corner. The twins motioned for them to come over.  
  
"Hey....What happened on the train? I heard Malfoy was talking about us." Harry nodded, but let Ron tell the story, embellishing how Harry had to hold him back to keep him from attacking Malfoy to defend the 'Weasley Family Honor.' But true to his word, he did not tell what Harry had done. At the end of the story, George got an evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ok. We are going to get him and his whole gang and get him good. Tell everyone you can that when they go down to breakfast tomorrow, to keep their eyes on the Slytherin table."  
  
Harry and Ron pestered George to try to get him to tell his plan, but it was to no avail. Instead of continuing their pursuit, they decided to go up to bed. As they headed up the stairs, they heard the sounds of quiet talking from the twins and then Fred's hysterical laughing.  
  
As Harry and Ron entered their dorm room, they could hear Neville complaining loudly to Dean Thomas that he was never going to be able to remember the password and wondering why Hermione had picked it instead of him because he was the other prefect. As hard as Neville tried, he had always had trouble with remembering details. Ignoring the protests, Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers, looking forward to his first day of classes. After a "Good Night" to Ron, he drifted off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I thank everyone for your reviews, bless your hearts. Ya'll are too sweet to me!  
  
And as before....I don't own anything....if I did, I'd be geocaching in the back woods of Alaska right now....  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, word had gotten around the Gryffindor tower about keeping an eye on the Slytherin table. Rumors were running wild, though, on what the prank would be. On the way to breakfast, Harry heard everything from hiding powder in their eggs that would turn their skin green to bewitching the chocolate chips in their muffins to make them transform into bouncing ferrets. The only thing that people did not know is what brought this about. But as long as the Slytherins were at the brunt of the joke, no student seemed to mind.  
  
When Harry walked into the Great Hall, his head turned instinctively towards the Slytherin table as he walked to his own and sat down next to Ron. He watched as Draco Malfoy cautiously picked at his eggs and then pushed away his plate. It also seemed that the rest of his housemates were following suit. Someone had obviously tipped him off. But still the Gryffindors carefully watched the table in hopes of something happening. George and Fred snickered from across the table. Harry leaned in.  
  
"When is it going to happen? What did you do?"  
  
Fred grinned from ear to ear. "That's the beauty...we did nothing but spread the word that we might do something. They are all squirming for nothing! Brilliant plan that George had." George poofed out his chest as he swarmed with pride at his tactic. He continued.  
  
"Figured we would let them sweat all day...show up at inopportune times so they think we are trying to do something...then get them good at dinner just when they think that they are safe. Just don't tell anyone...we really want that to be a surprise."  
  
Ron smiled. "That is bloody brilliant! Remind me never to get the two of you mad."  
  
Fred started to say something else, but Hermione came up behind them to hand out their yearly schedules.  
  
"Morning Hermione," said Harry loudly, interrupting Fred. Hermione surveyed them very closely.  
  
"You all aren't planning anything on my watch are you? Because if you are I might have to go and tell Professor McGonagall," she said as she handed them all their schedules.  
  
"No mam...all we're doing is just sitting here eating breakfast...see?" Fred took a large bite of scrambled eggs and smacked his lips as he ate. Hermione just shook her head and continued down the table handing out schedules. George leaned in.  
  
"You both really need to have a talk with her. I mean...have you seen any letters from Percy laying around? Maybe she's been asking for advice or something...although he has been pretty busy since he got his new job and got engaged and everything."  
  
Ron nearly spit out his bite of muffin. "Engaged? What? When did this happen? And I'm only now hearing of it?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we forgot to tell you...yea...After Percy got his big promotion to head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation office when the ministry found out about Barty Crouch, Sr., he asked Penelope Clearwater to marry him. Guess that was in the middle of August. But knowing him, he probably read somewhere that to be elected Minister of Magic you have to be a family man so he's getting a head start."  
  
Ron smiled. "Anyone claim his room yet?" Fred, George and Harry all laughed. They then heard footsteps around him and the grumblings of disappointed Gryffindor students leaving for class as they took one last look over at the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron looked down at their schedule for the first time, realizing they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first.  
  
"That's all I need," Harry said flatly, "To start out the year with Snape. At least we don't have it with the Slytherins so he can play favorites."  
  
They then heard Hermione come up from behind and push herself in between the two to compare schedules.  
  
"Oh good...you have the same first class as I do. We better get a move on...you know how Snape is when we are late." Harry and Ron agreed and they headed towards the room.  
  
As the three walked into the class, they looked around and did not see the strange creature that was normally there for the first lesson. Instead, all the desks were moved to the sides of the wall and a rack with foils, masks and fencing jackets were sitting in a corner. Two long runs were running parallel down the center of the room. The class was gathered around the rack attempting to resist the urge to pick them up. The three went over to join them.  
  
"Finally...something that I'm decent with. Hey...and we even had some training over the summer so we won't look like total loons," Ron remarked. Harry and Hermione nodded, but they both knew that their skills were seriously lacking compared to Ron's. They then heard footsteps in the hall becoming louder and louder as they came towards the classroom. Harry tensed up, but stayed facing the rack.  
  
"Good Morning class."  
  
Harry recognized the voice almost immediately and a smile spread across his face. In contrast several other people gasped loudly at the sight of their new teacher.  
  
"I am your new professor, Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore has assigned me as your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Now, as you have probably already figured out, we are going to start out this school year by learning how to defend ourselves with something other than your wands. The most common way to learn this is by fencing. If everyone can please put on a jacket and a mask and pick up a foil, we can start learning the basic moves." Everyone quickly suited up. Many of them were looking very suspiciously at Sirius as if he was to attack at any moment.  
  
First, Sirius asked the students to gather around one of the runs. He then asked Ron to step forward to help demonstrate basic moves. Ron's face turned a light crimson as he slowly walked out and faced his classmates.  
  
"Now, the first thing you do in a bout...as you probably remember from learning how to duel is solute. Ron...if you please."  
  
Ron moved his feet to a proper stance and lifted the hilt of his foil to his face. He quickly thrust the blade downwards towards the floor as it made a distinct whooshing sound.  
  
"See...not all that hard. The next thing is to learn is proper battle stance." He looked at Ron and he immediately complied. "As you see, your feet should be about shoulder length apart, and your arm should be curved above your head with elbow bent at 45 degrees and your foil pointed up. Also, notice that your back foot and front foot are perpendicular to each other." Ron's face was now approaching the color of his hair with everyone staring at him.  
  
"Now...the first attack that we are going to learn is how to lunge." Ron again jumped into action. "As Ron is demonstrating, to go into a lunge, you step forward with your front foot and straiten your foil arm in front of you. Your back arm straitens strait down. And to get out of it, you quickly lift your back arm back over your head and the force from that helps you get back into the proper battle stance. Thank you Ron for your help."  
  
He sulked back over next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Nice job," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Your too good...going to make the rest of us look bad," remarked Harry, jokingly.  
  
Ron just turned to them and gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Now that you have all seen the basic moves, please spread out and practice them by yourself. I do not want to see anyone trying to battle each other yet."  
  
The first lesson went pretty smoothly. The only major problem is when Neville Longbottom forgot to hold tight onto the hilt of his foil as he was saluting and it went sailing and hit Seamus Finnegan in the back of the head. At the end of class after everyone had put up their equipment, Sirius made one last announcement.  
  
"Great first lesson everyone. Now one more thing I think you will all find interesting. Right before Christmas holiday, in both of my 5th year classes, we are going to have a fencing tournament. The winner of the class tournament will get 25 points credited to their house. The two class champions will then have a bout and the winner will receive 25 more points for their house. So I suggest that you all pay attention and practice hard. Also, I would like for all of you to write an essay detailing the steps of the basic moves we learned today. You are dismissed."  
  
The students filed through the door of the classroom, some chattering about the news and some groaning over the homework. But they all seemed determined to be the one to win the tournament. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed after class.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be teaching?" asked Harry, excited.  
  
"Well, I honestly didn't know myself until yesterday. Dumbledore contacted me at the very last minute and said the position was not yet filled and it was mine if I wanted it. I couldn't say no. He really is a great man. He doesn't just give second chances...he gives fresh starts."  
  
Harry nodded as he looked over at Ron, who now had a solemn look on his face. "I guess that means we still have potions with both the Slytherins and Professor Snape. What I have been looking forward to all summer. Joy."  
  
"Come on... it can't be all that bad."  
  
"Yes it can," the three answered in unison.  
  
Sirius just chuckled and shook his head. Students started trickling in for the next class and the three said their goodbyes and left for Charms class.  
  
The rest of the morning was very uneventful. After leaving charms, they headed strait to lunch where it seemed some of the Slytherins were hungry enough to have started taking very cautions bites off their plates. As the three set down, Harry heard a voice from across the table.  
  
"The walls are breaking down." He looked up and saw the identical grins on the Weasley twin's faces as they stared at the table across the room from them. Hermione raised an eyebrow and the subject was quickly changed.  
  
"So how was your first class?"  
  
"You'll never guess who is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"We know...Professor Snape."  
  
"No...Sirius Black."  
  
Fred and George as well as several other people around them looked up. They both smiled.  
  
"Wow...I can't wait for that class now...he knows what it's like to be out there fighting."  
  
After lunch, Hermione suggested that they go back to the common room and start on their essay to get it out of the way. But as soon as she went upstairs to get all her resource books and came back down, Harry and Ron were already downstairs starting a game of chess. She shook her head and started studying. The next thing she noticed was the shadow of the sun from the window becoming very long as it shown on her ink bottle. She looked up and noticed that her two friends had gone from playing chess to exploding snap. As she started packing up her books, she heard a slight creak from next to her. She looked up and saw Fred and George sneaking down the stairs, their fronts to her and their hands behind their backs and innocent grins on their faces. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and looked down to finish getting her books together. The twins took the opportunity to run out of portrait hole.  
  
Hermione made her way over to the two boys and watched a moment as their last game finished up. Harry turned around and looked her.  
  
"You get your essay finished? Doesn't seem like it will take that long considering we practiced all summer." He glanced over at Ron. "And we have an expert in our midst."  
  
"Yea...I got it finished. Figured that I would get my grade in there by doing the best I can on the essays because I've tried and fencing just isn't my forte." As her stomach growled loudly, she wrapped her arms around her middle. "Excuse me...guess it's time for dinner."  
  
Harry and Ron just then realized the time. They both packed up their stuff very hurriedly and they all dropped their stuff up in their rooms. Ron and Harry were already downstairs as Hermione came back down.  
  
"Hurry up! We don't want to miss the floor show."  
  
"The what? Harry...what's going on?"  
  
Harry and Ron both smiled as they headed out of the common room and towards the Great Hall, Hermione still trying to question them.  
  
As soon as they entered the Great Hall things were seemingly back to normal. The Slytherins were again eating, figuring what they heard this morning was nothing more than a rumor. Even when Fred and George came in late, nobody seemed to take notice. As soon as everyone sat down and were half way through eating, a swarm of owls came through the windows at the top of the hall bringing students large packages filled with things that they had forgot. Soon after, then dinner dishes were magically wiped clean and mounds of tarts and cupcakes appeared. They looked so delectable that everyone dug in immediately. It was then that the screams started from across the room. As everyone turned around, the room burst into laughter as they watched as one by one each of the Slytherins skin turned either a lime green or neon blue.  
  
Harry looked up at the head table. As he looked up at each face, he saw Professors Snape and McGonagall absolutely furious. He then looked at Sirius and Charlie who were both watching the madness and fighting a smile and loosing badly. Last, he glanced at Dumbledore who had a frown on his lips, but a definite twinkle in his eye. He then looked down his own table at Fred and George who were both staring into their plates keeping perfect poker faces. It was probably this lack of emotion that gave them away as Professor McGonagall came up behind them.  
  
"Boys, will you please come with me?" Fred and George both stood up and followed the Professor. A massive amount of cheers and support followed the two from the Gryffindor table as the left the Great Hall. Professor Snape was across the hall gathering all of the infected Slytherins to escort them up to the hospital wing. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione  
  
"At least it is early in the semester so we can make up the points they are about to loose...but it was worth it!"  
  
Ron nodded, smiling. "But if a scarlet letter comes in smoking, I'm going to run...it's not going to be pretty."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'priorities.'  
  
***************************  
  
On Tuesday, Harry had Care of Magical Creatures. As they went out towards Hagrid's hut, Harry was excited about seeing Hagrid for he had been missing from all the meals. But as soon as they reached their destination, they saw someone that they weren't expecting.  
  
"Charlie!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Charlie Weasley just raised his finger to his lips and addressed the class.  
  
"Hello class. Since Hagrid has yet to return from his...um...assignment, I will be temporarily teaching your class. For those who don't know me, I am Professor Weasley and I have taken a break from my dragons to help you all learn a little bit about some of the magical creatures that are out there. Hagrid did leave me a few instructions on what you should be learning so that I could keep with his lesson plans. (With this, there were a little more than a few grumblings from the class.)"  
  
He then led the class around to the back of the house where a pond had been dug and large fish with spikes on their heads and tails and noticeably large teeth were jumping out of the water five feet in the air before sending a lightning spark between their spikes and falling back into the water.  
  
"Now...these Horn Fish do not look like the most welcome creatures in the world, ('which is exactly why Hagrid would tell us to study them,' Ron whispered to Harry) but they are extremely useful. Anyone know why?"  
  
As normal, Hermione's hand was the first and only hand in the air.  
  
"Among the uses are their scales, if they are treated right, are used for a cleaning solution, the bones are used for sewing needles and their teeth are ground and used for potions."  
  
"Great job. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, if everyone would put on their gloves and grab a pole, this pond is getting overpopulated and we need to thin out a few Horn Fish. Make sure that when you catch one, you do not touch it with your bare hands...only with your gloves. Otherwise you will get a nasty shock. Then please put them in this tank." He gestured towards a large tank already filled with water.  
  
The rest of the class was spent enjoyably on the sides of the pond fishing for the creatures. After enough were caught and several students sent to the hospital wing with electrical burns and bites, the class was dismissed. Charlie called Harry, Ron and Hermione over.  
  
"How is your first week going so far?"  
  
Harry answered first. "Pretty good. Can't believe that Sirius is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and now your teaching this. Almost like Professor Dumbledore is only bringing in only strong allies or something."  
  
Charlie smiled nervously and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So...What do you think of the Horn Fish? Not exactly what I would have chosen for a first lesson, but I am guessing that Hagrid still has his fondness for...let's just say unusual creatures?"  
  
"That's an understatement," came a comment from behind them.  
  
The three quickly turned around and saw Draco Malfoy and his gang of Crabbe and Goyle standing there. They were all surprised he would say such a thing in front of a professor. Charlie just smiled and slightly tilted his head.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Malfoy. Ron has told me so much about you. How is your family doing? Is your father's arm doing ok or is that spot still bothering him?"  
  
With that, Draco frowned, quickly turned and marched away, his gang following close on his heals. Harry, Ron and Hermione could not help but snicker as they said goodbye to Charlie and walked to lunch.  
  
********************************  
  
The rest of the first week moved very quickly for Harry. He figured it was because Double Potions came at the end of the week and it was the class he was most dreading most. He did not like the Professor at all and he was sure that the feeling was mutual.  
  
Harry purposely arrived at the class 15 minutes early to make sure that Professor Snape didn't take away any more points from Gryffindor as he was notorious for doing. Fred and George's stunt had already lost the house 150 points and they had received detention with Snape for 2 weeks. As soon as he walked in, he noticed that most of the other Gryffindor students had the same idea. He sat in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Soon after, students with skin still tinged slightly green and blue walked in and filled their side of the room. There were no official rules that the houses had to be separated in classes, but it always seemed that the Slytherins and Gryffindor students automatically segregated themselves. The tension in the room was extremely high, but the Slytherins did not say anything, the memories of their first day at school dinner still fresh on their minds.  
  
Then with a bang of the door, Professor Snape stormed in mumbling something about 'meetings' and 'being seen.' As soon as he reached the front of the room, he turned around at such speed the tails of his cloak billowed out. He looked over the class.  
  
"I will not go over the rules of this class again. You are not first years and are expected to know how to act. If you do not behave, you will be punished. During the first part of this year, you will be learning healing potions. Everyone get out their caldrons and ingredients boxes. I will not have you loafing around on your first day back in my class."  
  
He stared strait at Harry and then glanced at him continually throughout the entire time of lecture. After he finished explaining how the first healing potion they were going to learn worked and the specific ingredients needed, the class started. It was not long before Professor Snape made his way through rows checking everyone's work. When he reached Harry, he stared at him for five minutes until, "10 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Everyone looked up and stared at Harry and the Professor. Harry looked up at Snape.  
  
"Sir? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Fine that's another 5 points for arguing. And if you must know, you are slicing your ginger root in half inch slices rather than the quarter inch slices I specified."  
  
Professor Snape then continued to make his way through the rows and stopped directly behind Neville Longbottom. Neville's hand immediately started shaking nervously, trying to cut his ingredients into the proper size and shape. Suddenly the Professor leaned over and grabbed several bags of stems and roots out of his box and eyed them carefully. He took them up to his desk and put them in a drawer as the whole class watched. He looked at the quivering Neville.  
  
"Stay after class."  
  
A look of horror came over his face as he slightly nodded and went back to his work. It was well known that the thing that terrified him the most was Professor Snape. Soon after, Neville melted yet another caldron and lost 10 more points for Gryffindor house. He cleaned it up among snickers from the Slytherin students.  
  
At the end of class, Professor Snape took a spoonful of each person's purple potion and added a yellow potion to it to see if it was correctly brewed. Everyone's (except Neville who couldn't finish his in time) turned a deep burgundy color denoting it was correct. He then handed out bottles for everyone to fill with the purpose of giving them to Madam Pomfrey. After finishing, they all filed out, Harry, Ron and Hermione watching outside the door. The last thing they saw before Professor Snape slammed the door in their face was Neville making his way to the front desk.  
  
A few minutes later Neville came out and shut the door behind him. His face showed of complete disbelief and confusion and he was carrying a piece of parchment.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
Unable to string two words together at that particular moment, he just handed Harry the note, still shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Professor Sprout-  
I have observed some of Neville Longbottom's herbs that he grew  
over the summer and prepared for my potions class. I have found  
them to be of decent quality for a student. Since there is no  
advanced herbology class, if you would please let Neville either  
assist in younger classes or do a special project for your class, I  
believe it would be of great use to him in his further usefulness  
to the wizard community.  
-Professor Snape  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione just stood with their mouths open staring at the note. Neville opened his mouth and just a whisper came out.  
  
"He just asked me where I got the ingredients...said that he had never seen any like it. I told him that I developed a new way to grow a few things over the summer so that they grow faster and stronger. Told me that some ways of growing things that I don't know made them less useful in potions and that he was going to test them. Then he wrote this note, took them to his back office and closed the door. I can't believe it...I'm going strait to Professor Sprout to give this to her." And with that he grabbed the note and was off.  
  
Stunned, the three walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - hey guys....wow....80 hours a week for a month strait....so tired......so very tired.... I know I haven't updated in a very long while, so if you want to flame me I understand. Hmmm....I wonder how many flames I can get....I like flames....hmmmmmmm  
  
disclaimer: if she wants it that bad she can have it.......  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As Harry's studies got into full swing, he barely noticed as the weeks turned into a month and soon it was the middle of October. The trees on the edge of the forbidden forest were beginning to turn the usual beautiful orange and red and the halls of the castle were whistling with the cool air. It also denoted another favorite time of year.  
  
On Harry's way through the Gryffindor portrait hole, he bumped into Professor McGonagall, head of the house, coming out.  
  
"Good afternoon, Potter. You might want to fancy yourself a look at the bulletin board when you get in there."  
  
He nodded to the Professor and headed towards the board, but it was easier said than done. It seemed as if the whole house was gathered around reading a notice placed on the wall. Harry pushed his way to the front to read the sign.  
  
To All Gryffindor Students:  
  
Saturday at 9:00 a.m. will be Quidditch tryouts for this year's team.  
Available positions for the house team include:  
  
1 Keeper  
1 Chaser  
  
The current team will conduct the tryouts and judge for the positions.  
The new team will then choose this year's captain.  
  
Harry fought his way back out of the mob. He then saw the rest of the remaining team waving him over to a back corner. After he joined them, they spent the rest of the afternoon discretely discussing how the tryouts would be conducted.  
  
**************************  
  
The team got down to the field at 8:00 on Saturday morning to get ready for the tryouts. They had all decided to wear their crimson uniforms so that they would be easily distinguishable from the sea of black robes. As soon as the masses had gathered, the team looked at each other trying to decide who would officiate. Harry seemed to be elected by some unspoken vote. He sighed, jumped on his broom and hovered above the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me," said Harry, his voice not loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Hello!" Harry said again, still failing to be noticed.  
  
Suddenly a massive explosion came from the area where the old team used to be standing. Several people screamed and Harry was nearly knocked from his Firebolt in surprise. The team had since been knocked to the ground from the noise and Fred and George Weasley's hair was standing on end slightly singed. They were both laughing.  
  
"Sorry...just trying to get everyone's attention. Harry'll tell you what to do."  
  
Smiling, Harry looked back over the crowd and gave the instructions for the tryouts. For the Keeper position, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson belted person after person with the quaffle trying to see who could block the most the goals. For the Chaser position, the Weasley twins pelted potentials with bludgers to see who could get by them the fastest and score. After a very long day of tryouts, and a few minutes of team deliberations (in which yelling matches were threatening to break out from several members), the decisions were made.  
  
Harry motioned for everyone to gather around.  
  
"The Gryffindor team thanks everyone who tried out today. Everyone did a great job and it was a really hard decision. After everyone talking we have a kind of surprise. If we announce your name, please come up to the front to receive your uniform. First, our new Chaser will be..." Harry rolled his eyes and took a breath. "Collin Creevy."  
  
A girlish scream came from the back of the group as light clapping and groans could be heard throughout. Even though he was not the most popular person in Gryffindor and was constantly stalking Harry, there was no denying he was one of the best on the field that day. He was just small enough that he could duck in between the other players but large enough to hold his own against the bludgers.  
  
"For the Keeper position, we had an extremely tough decision due to two very qualified people. So what we are going to do is have a person who starts games and then someone who is back up. The starter will be Dave Burnton with Ron Weasley as the back up."  
  
Automatically a group of fellow sixth year students started congratulating Dave and pushing him up to the front while several other students cheered for Ron. Ron drug his feet up to the front and put on a fake smile as he was handed his uniform. Hermione came running up to her two friends and simultaneously gave them hugs. As soon as Ron was close enough for only Harry to hear, he whispered, "Always seems that I'm a back up to someone, doesn't it."  
  
Hermione let go muttering something about how proud she was of the both of them as Fred and George pulled them to the first meeting of the new team. Harry was so stunned at Ron's comment that he could hardly think and before he knew it the meeting was underway.  
  
Alicia spoke up.  
  
"First order of business. Team Captain. The floor is open for nominations."  
  
"I nominate Harry Potter!" replied Collin.  
  
"I move the nominations cease!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Hey...you all can't do that...I don't have enough experience! Do I get a say?" asked Harry, quickly coming out of his trance at the mention of his name and the motion.  
  
"Second!" yelled George.  
  
"Hello? There are more experienced people!" came from Harry.  
  
"We have a nomination. All in favor?" yelled Alicia over Harry's protests. A resounding "Aye!" was said by almost all.  
  
"The aye's have it and the motion is carried. Congrats, Harry."  
  
Harry just stood there moving his mouth for a moment until he saw Fred and George's identical grins.  
  
"This is some of you guy's last year. You should be captain."  
  
"Nothing doing. Because it is our last year is exactly why you should be captain. As soon as we get the team built up, it will be time for us to go. This way, you have three years to keep our championship team going!" said Alicia.  
  
Harry just smiles and nodded. "Ok...if you insist. And for my first official duty, I'm ordering practice here at 7:00 a.m. sharp Monday morning. We have a match against Ravenclaw in two weeks! "  
  
Everyone groaned. George called out. "We've created a monster!"  
  
"Worse," Fred answered. "We've created Wood." And with everyone laughing, and Harry attempting to look hurt but failing miserably, they all started their walk back towards the castle. Harry looked around to find Ron to walk with, but he was not to be found. He shrugged and figured he had left a little early to head back up to the castle. As soon as they reached the common room, Hermione grabbed him.  
  
"What happened to Ron? He came up a few minutes ago and wouldn't talk to anyone. He just threw his uniform into the trash over there and stormed up to the dorms.  
  
Harry shook his head, almost as if he expected this to happen. He went over to the trash can a fished out the uniform, took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs and into the fifth year dorm room. The curtains around Ron's bed had been pulled shut and thankfully no one else was in the room. Harry threw his Firebolt on his own bed then went over and pulled one side of the curtains open and threw the uniform down on his chest. Ron responded by rolling away from Harry.  
  
"If you care, I'm the one who fought for you to be on the team. And if you care, I thought you were better than Dave, but he was older so they gave it to him. And if you care, as Captain, I believe in everyone playing. But if you are not at the practice Monday, I will be forced to disqualify you from even that chance."  
  
"Your Captain too? Bloody Hell, Harry, this day just keeps getting better and better! Why can't you let anyone else ever have the spotlight!" Ron growled as he sat up and pulled the curtain back around his bed.  
  
Harry stared at the curtain a few moments, silently brewing at the scene that had just transpired. Suddenly his fists clenched tightly around the end of the curtain and whipped them open again. Ron tried to close them back but Harry pulled them down from their track. Ron looked directly into his eyes...the slightly glowing emerald orbs...and immediately sunk down into his bed. Harry then opened his mouth and began to speak in a dangerously low voice that was seemingly not his own.  
  
"How dare you, you spoiled prick. You stupid jealous spoiled prick. I never asked for the spotlight. I never wanted to be the famous Harry Potter. All I ever wanted was a life with my parents and it was stolen from me...STOLEN." Harry recomposed himself and continued.  
  
"You have the perfect life, Ron. You know what it is like to have a family that loves you and friends that love you. You know what it is like to have your parents say good job or to hug you when something goes wrong. I will never have that pleasure." Harry paused a moment as he took a deep breath.  
  
"You said you were my best mate. You said that if something were to happen to me that you would be here. But Ron...that counts in both bad times and good. Every times something happened, you seem to calculate the level of fame that you will get out of it and if it's not worth it, you storm up here and put on a scene. Tell me. When you came up to me on the train our first year did you really want to be friends or did you just use me because you thought that if you pretended to be friends with me you would be popular?"  
  
Ron turned his eyes away from Harry's briefly then returned them to the glare.  
  
"Harry....I...I didn't even know it was you till you told me...I swear...I'm sorry..."  
  
Harry leaned in close and almost whispered, seemingly very tired. "Not this time Weasley...not this time."  
  
With that, Harry turned and walked to his bed grabbing his broom. Hermione, who had come up to check on them after she heard the yelling, walked up to Harry and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry...don't leave like this."  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's soft brown eyes and sighed but said nothing. He just walked over to the window, mounted his beloved Firebolt and sailed out.  
  
Ron had pulled himself up and was sitting on the side of the bed holding his head in his hands. "Oh Merlin...what have I done."  
  
As Hermione walked over in front of him, leaned down and picked up the broom that was laying by his bed, he looked up...tears filled his eyes and threatened to roll down his cheeks. "You may have just lost the best friend you will ever hope of finding," she said matter of factly. She then walked to the window and looked out, hoping to find a trace of where he had gone.  
  
******************  
  
The sun was slowly fading in the western sky as Harry stared absentmindedly towards the horizon. He was lying on the roof of the Gryffindor tower, a place that he had discovered towards the end of his fourth year. It was the kind of place that a person could collect their thoughts, scream without anyone hearing or just stare at the Hogwarts grounds. Harry had done all three within the last two hours since the fight.  
  
Suddenly, a large crash behind him made him jump up and his hand unconsciously went towards his wand. But as soon as he saw who it was, he immediately rushed over and kneeled next to the mass.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ok? What were you thinking trying to fly up here? You know you and a broom stick don't get along! You could have been hurt!" After he realized that she was ok and there were no broken bones, he leaned back and sat down.  
  
"How did you know about this place? I'm the only one ever up here. Now I'll have to find a new secret spot."  
  
Hermione took his hand and comfortingly squeezed it. She felt a gentle squeeze back.  
  
"I won't tell anyone...I promise. Last year I when I was taking a walk around the lake with Victor, I saw you fly up here. I figured when you flew out it would be the first place you would go."  
  
Harry looked down at the ground, but Hermione quickly put her hand under his chin and lifted up his face.  
  
"He is sorry, you know," she said, studying the reaction in his eyes.  
  
"I know he is...he always is."  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof. He placed both hands on the side and leaned slightly forward, watching the fading sunset intently. Hermione walked over next to him and sighed.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sometimes when I come up here and watch it, it seems like it takes forever for the day to end. Sometimes it takes a lifetime and sometimes I think I'll never see the sun again." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "But I have to have faith that I will. I don't know what the future is holding in store. But I know something is coming. My scar...it hurts constantly now. I never get a break. I'm just tired. Maybe Ron would like to know how that feels having to live every day knowing something is coming and you can do nothing to stop it. To have people who you think you trust have your whole life planned out for you but they won't tell you because they don't think your old enough to be able to accept it."  
  
Harry stopped a second to calm back down and turned to face Hermione.  
  
"I love Ron as if he was my own brother. You and he and maybe Sirius are the only true family I will ever have. But something is coming. I know it. I need to surround myself with people who I know that I can trust with my life and who know that I would gladly die to protect them. Ron is not that type of person. He runs at the first sign of something not going his way. If he gets jealous of something he hides in his bed like a child."  
  
"Harry...we are children. We are only 15. We have our whole lives ahead of us..."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"No Harry. I listened to you and now it's my turn. Do you have any idea how scared we were when you disappeared last year? Ron was the first one down there when you disappeared. His dad and Bill both had to hold him back from running into the forest to find you. I was a no good blubbering idiot but he was going to find and save you at all costs. And do you remember our first year? The time that he sacrificed himself in the chess match so that you could go on and stop Quirrell? I admit that he looses his temper quite easily and yes, he has a monster of a jealous streak but when it matters, he's there."  
  
"So your taking his side?"  
  
Hermione sighed, walked over and picked up Ron's broom. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I can't. I will be here for you the same as I will be there for him. But so help me if either one of you try to put me in the middle of this by making me choose a side..."  
  
Harry nodded as Hermione walked to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Hermione...you're going to kill yourself trying to fly that back to the ground...why don't you ride with me back down?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'll manage. I need the practice anyways. Maybe I should invest in lessons seeing that this is one of the major forms of transportation for magical people."  
  
Harry's ears perked up at this. "If you need someone to teach you, all you have to do is ask." He bowed low. "Always at your service."  
  
Hermione giggled and messed up his hair while he was leaned over. He immediately shot up.  
  
"Thanks for the offer...I'll think about it."  
  
"Good enough. Now, my Firebolt is a little easier to manage...at least ride that down? And no fancy trying to stop at the window and climb in stuff? Just make it to the ground and walk up?"  
  
Hermione picked up the Firebolt and handed Harry Ron's broom. She then said in her best Southern belle accent (but failed miserably) "Awh...how sweet. I do believe you are worried about me."  
  
Harry just smiled a very lopsided smile.  
  
"Always."  
  
And with that, Hermione mounted the broom and shakily flew off. 


End file.
